Una revancha incómoda
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y cuando menos te lo esperas, puedes pasar de tener todo bajo control a ser controlado por la persona que más te detesta. El karma se puede hacer presente en nuestras vidas de las maneras más inesperadas y para cierto pelirrojo, los inconvenientes apenas estaban por comenzar. Short-fic Helsa. Modern AU.
1. Un pequeño chantaje

Sí, soy yo de nuevo. :3 Explicaciones al final del capítulo.

Advertencia: Uso de POV con varias malas palabras. Palabras soeces y divertidas.

**Disclaimer: Si algo de lo que ven a continuación me perteneciera, una secuela de Frozen con toneladas de Helsa estaría ya en marcha. Pero no es mío, sino de Jennifer Lee y de cierto ratón con pantaloncillos cortos y voz gay que forma parte de nuestra infancia. Así que tengo que joderme y limitarme a escribir fanfics. e.e**

* * *

><p><strong> o-O-o Una Revancha Incómoda o-O-o<strong>

**1**

**Un pequeño chantaje**

* * *

><p>Cuidadosamente guardo mis patines en la enorme maleta deportiva donde acostumbro transportar mi equipo para jugar hockey, a pesar de que no estoy precisamente de buen humor. Hoy el entrenamiento ha sido arduo y el imbécil del entrenador me ha gritado más que de costumbre. Últimamente se ha puesto irritante y por alguna razón, a menudo le parezco la mejor opción para desquitarse de sus problemas seniles. Hijo de puta.<p>

Ya se ha hecho tarde y se supone que alguno de mis hermanos mayores pase a recogerme a la pista de hielo donde suelo entrenar, pero de eso hace media hora. Odio que mi auto este en reparaciones, pero más odio estar en una familia llena de incompetentes. ¿Qué tan difícil es llegar a este lugar? No está tan lejos de casa.

Cierro bruscamente la puerta del casillero donde antes estaban mis cosas, antes de llevarme la maleta al hombro y agarrar mi palo de hockey con una mano. Mejor voy por algo de tomar para calmarme. Algo me dice que voy a estar aquí por un rato más y que incluso aunque llame a casa, la situación no cambiaría. Ahí solo quedan cinco de mis doce hermanos, y generalmente a todos ellos les encanta fastidiarme. ¿Mencione ya que son unos idiotas?

La enorme superficie de la pista de hielo me recibe apenas salgo al área de las gradas. A esta hora, cualquiera pensaría que se encuentra desocupada, pero hay alguien deslizándose de manera grácil por encima. Lleva calzas negras, una cazadora deportiva lila y calentadores del mismo color. Tiene el pelo más rubio que haya visto jamás en una persona y se mueve sobre sus patines blancos con tanta ligereza, que a veces da la impresión de volar en vez de estar patinando. Viene todas las noches a practicar a este lugar, justo después del entrenamiento de hockey; la mayoría de las veces sola.

Si lo sabré yo, que casi siempre me he quedado unos momentos para verla. Considerando todo lo que llevo aquí esperando a alguno de los inútiles que viven en casa conmigo, no me sorprende corroborar que ella entrena también por tanto tiempo. Nadie podría patinar de esa forma dedicándole tan solo unos minutos al día.

Levanto una de las comisuras de mis labios y me acerco a la orilla de las gradas para observar mejor. Estoy a un par de metros de altura de la pista de hielo, así que la vista es inmejorable.

Ella pasa cerca de donde estoy mirando y me doy cuenta de cómo ha advertido mi presencia por el rabillo del ojo. Mi sonrisa arrogante se ensancha.

—¡No vayas tan rápido, copo de nieve!—le grito para distraerla—¡Podrías resbalarte!

Como siempre, me ignora y sigue patinando. Típico. Siempre hago este tipo de cosas para llamar su atención, tanto en la pista como en la Universidad, donde casualmente suelo encontrármela a pesar de llevarle dos años de ventaja. Es una actitud muy infantil que suele irritarle y que a mi me divierte.

A veces me pregunto porque lo hago, digo, no gano nada con eso más que miradas asesinas y de vez en cuando, algún insulto o réplica diciéndome que me largue. Eso pasa con más frecuencia en la Universidad. Aquí, en la pista, simplemente soy ignorado.

No voy a mentir, me divierte mucho comportarme como un idiota y los gestos que mi víctima hace cuando la hago enfadar, rompiendo momentáneamente esa expresión de frialdad que tiene todo el tiempo. Elsa D'Arendel es una auténtica reina de hielo y siempre va por ahí con esa actitud de "aléjate o te congelaré con la mirada". Se cree la gran cosa. Tanto así que se atrevió a decirme que estaba ocupada cuando le dije que debería salir conmigo.

La muy idiota. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? ¿Cómo me va a decir que no a mí? Me sentí muy ofendido en aquella ocasión; todavía que la tomaba en cuenta.

Eso ocurrió hace más o menos un año y desde entonces, no he parado de fastidiarla. Tal vez he llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, sobretodo por algo que debería haberse quedado atrás, pero cuando uno adquiere costumbres es difícil dejarlas. Además es fácil y divertido y a nadie le importa.

¿Y quién me va a detener de todas maneras?

—¡Oye, imbécil!—el inesperado grito hace que frunza el entrecejo.

Por supuesto, no proviene de mi acostumbrada víctima. Elsa casi nunca grita, solo te espeta las cosas de una manera fría y espera a que te vayas.

El insulto proviene de algún punto debajo de mí y ha sido pronunciado por una vocecita chillona y muy molesta. Me asomo por el palco de la grada para toparme con un par de ojos verde-azulados, que me observan de manera poco amigable desde la banca que está pegada a la pared.

Esta desagradable personita tiene el cabello claro y pelirrojo, atado en dos trenzas infantiles y una mirada con la que trata de intimidarme. Carajo, no sabía que copo de nieve había traído a su hermanita. Podrá ser más pequeña, pero se comporta como su maldito perro guardián. Odio a esta mocosa y ella me odia a mí, todo porque un buen día la dejé plantada en una estúpida cita en la que prometí que la llevaría al cine.

Honestamente, esa vez se me olvidó. Gran cosa. Pero al parecer a la muy patética le afectó tanto que al día siguiente, tuvo a bien romperme la nariz de un puñetazo. Maldita salvaje.

¿Por qué era que la había invitado a salir en primer lugar? Ni siquiera es tan guapa y nunca deja de parlotear como una jodida cotorra.

Ah sí, para molestar a su hermana. Por lo menos funcionó.

Anna me lanza una mirada rebosante de odio.

—¡Deja en paz a mi hermana, Hans!—exclama a la defensiva—¡¿No ves que está entrenando?!

—Solo le estaba dando un consejo. De profesional a profesional—mi mueca prepotente se ensancha y veo como sus mejillas adquieren una tonalidad roja, a causa del enfado.

—¡No hay nada profesional en alguien como tú, estúpido!

—No veo que tu hermana se esté quejando.

Digo esto en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la aludida me escuche, más solo se limita a seguir patinando.

—¿Quieres que te rompa de nuevo la nariz, imbécil?—pregunta Anna formando un puño con su mano y enseñándomelo—¡Lárgate antes de que te meta ese palo de hockey por el trasero!

Vuelvo a sonreír de lado ante la amenaza tan estúpida que me está haciendo. Sin embargo, sé que no dudaría ni un solo instante en golpearme de nuevo y es por eso que tendré que retirarme. No quiero que esta enana de mierda se ponga a pelear conmigo, en especial cuando estoy tan cansado y no puedo devolverle los golpes. Que pereza. Si fuera un chico ya la habría mandado al hospital.

Sin prisa, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a alejarme de la pista de patinaje, no sin antes hacer gala de otro gesto arrogante con el que me gano otra mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

Mientras camino miró subrepticiamente hacia la rubia, que acaba de dar una vuelta en el aire para aterrizar sobre el hielo limpiamente. Debo admitir que esto de patinar se le da muy bien. Ella capta mi mirada y sus ojos azules me observan un momento. Le doy una sonrisa altanera. Y entonces me devuelve el gesto.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿De dónde salió eso?

Estoy tan sorprendido que mi rostro se ha puesto serio de repente, mientras Elsa continúa curvando sus labios suavemente, antes de darme la espalda y seguir patinando. Santa mierda.

Algo muy extraño acaba de pasar aquí. No es solo el hecho de que me haya sonreído, cuando usualmente solo trata de congelarme con los ojos. Había algo en aquel gesto que me intriga bastante. Esa no fue una sonrisa amable, ni mucho menos cálida. De hecho, el día que vea a la "reina de las nieves" sonreírme de forma sincera, seguro que el mundo se acaba a la mierda.

No, esa expresión suya se parece más bien a las que yo hago cuando estoy tramando alguna cosa. Y aunque el rostro se le ilumine por completo con algo tan simple como eso, también es algo que me deja extrañado. ¿Qué se estará trayendo entre manos?

Mis pasos se dirigen hacia la pequeña cafetería que se encuentra a un lado de la pista, en vista de que ninguno de mis hermanos ha llegado aún para recogerme. Pienso que es probable que termine tomando un taxi o algo así. Imbéciles, no sirven ni para eso. Si hay algo que odio en este mundo, es ser el menor de una familia numerosa.

Pido un capuchino caliente y meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para buscar mi teléfono sin encontrar nada.

Carajo, lo debí haber dejado en el casillero. Debo volver por él antes de que alguien más lo encuentre ahí. Espero con impaciencia a que me entreguen mi bebida, taladrando con los ojos al lento que atiende la barra y pago sin esperar el cambio, para ir a buscar mi móvil. Lo único que me falta es que alguien más se lo haya llevado.

Afortunadamente lo encuentro justo donde lo deje y me apresuro a guardarlo, decidiendo ir a buscar de una vez algún jodido taxi. Pero algo llama mi atención.

Hay otra persona varios casilleros más allá, terminando de guardar sus cosas. Reconozco el color lila de la prenda deportiva que trae y una sonrisa maliciosa vuelve a dibujarse en mi rostro, al tiempo que me encamino tranquilamente hacia ella. Esto será lo único que valga la pena de quedarme esperando aquí como un idiota.

—Hola, copo de nieve—mi voz grave resuena en la estancia completamente vacía a excepción de nosotros dos—¿Te marchas ya?

Su rostro está oculto detrás de la puerta abierta del casillero del cual, está acabando de sacar sus pertenencias. Observo como una de sus blancas manos la cierra repentinamente, al tiempo que da un paso atrás y se vuelve para verme.

La mirada cerúlea de sus ojos se queda clavada en mí por un segundo y después, una sonrisa demoníaca se dibuja en su rostro angelical.

No sé porque siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espina dorsal, a pesar de que mis facciones siguen aparentando despreocupación. Ahí está de nuevo ese gesto. Debería estar poniendo una vez más los ojos en blanco o espetándome que no está de humor para soportar mis estupideces o algo por el estilo.

Pero se ve de lo más tranquila y ahora, definitivamente sé que algo anda mal aquí.

—Westerguard—me dice con un tono de voz que suena complacido—, justo la persona a la que quería ver.

Muy bien, esto sí no me lo esperaba. ¿Desde cuándo ella quiere verme a mí? No hay día en que no me esté diciendo que mantenga mi distancia y toda esa mierda. ¿Será que por fin algo funcionó en su cerebro y va a aceptar salir conmigo?

—No me digas—replico burlonamente—. ¿Para qué soy bueno, Su Majestad?

—Para nada. Es solo que tengo un asunto que arreglar contigo.

Genial, parece que la reina de hielo se levantó chistosita el día de hoy. ¿Un asunto que tratar? ¿A qué carajo se refiere con eso?

—Que yo sepa, no tengo ningún asunto pendiente contigo, copo de nieve—le digo de manera sarcástica.

Elsa ensancha un poco su sonrisa. Eso no me gusta.

—Ah, sí lo tienes Westerguard. Es solo que todavía no lo sabes. Pero ya te vas a enterar en un momento.

Arqueo una de mis cejas. Esto de que se haga la misteriosa no me agrada para nada. ¿Qué es lo que se trae? ¿Por qué de pronto tengo un mal presentimiento? Seguro son imaginaciones mías, como si esta niña fuera a hacerme algo.

—No me digas. Al fin entraste en razón y quieres salir conmigo—digo con toda intención de burlarme, para enmascarar mi repentina expectación—. Eres de efecto algo retardado, ¿no Elsa?

Contrario a lo que me espero, la veo liberar una risa que se escucha por toda la estancia y enseguida empieza a negar con la cabeza. ¿De qué se está riendo esta estúpida?

—No, no se trata de eso. Lamento decepcionarte—repone y me contengo de fruncir el ceño—. Es algo mucho mejor.

—Habla ya y dime que quieres.

Lo digo en un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía. No me gusta para nada la actitud que está tomando y ya me está cansando con sus rodeos. Como sospechaba, hay algo que se trae entre manos y más vale que sepa que es cuanto antes. Porque cuando es ella quien se ríe de mí y soy yo quien está a la expectativa, las conversaciones dejan de ser divertidas.

—Te quiero enseñar algo—me responde y acto seguido, saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y desliza sus dedos sobre la pantalla, para buscar algo.

Así que de eso se trata. ¿Qué demonios será lo que va a enseñarme? Si la tiene de tan buen humor, debe ser algo bueno. O malo.

Sus ojos azules destellan al visualizar algo en su móvil y luego vuelven a mirarme, mientras me lo extiende conservando su expresión sonriente. Yo prácticamente se lo arrebato y vuelvo mi mirada con fastidio hacia el aparato.

Siento como mi rostro se descompone en una expresión de incredulidad y luego pasa a la indignación mezclada con algo de temor. Un sentimiento de alarma se hace presente en mi pecho. Y es que la imagen frente a mí no es nada alentadora. En ella, aparece mi adorado convertible rojo, el mismo que ahora se encuentra en el taller, con una abolladura enorme en un lateral. Pero eso no es lo peor.

A un lado del vehículo me veo a mi mismo cerca de una patrulla de la policía y un par de oficiales. El semblante de mis facciones y el estado en el que se me puede observar, son lo bastante evidentes como para revelar que esa noche iba pasado de copas.

Y como olvidarlo. Estúpidamente fui y me estrellé contra el muro de una calle cerrada, muy poco transitada afortunadamente, pero que dejó mi auto hecho mierda y llamó la atención de algunos policías. Pasé la noche en una celda de la comisaría y ni siquiera me atreví a llamar a casa para informar del accidente.

Sabía que ninguno de mis hermanos habría ido a buscarme, de modo que para que iba a molestarme en enterarlos y mi padre… bueno, afortunadamente, había salido de viaje hacía algunos días y justo hoy en la mañana regresó, creyendo la historia que le conté sobre cualquier imbécil que había chocado conmigo y se había dado a la fuga. Tuve bastante tiempo como para pulir los detalles de tamaña mentira, pero no es como si sintiera remordimiento por ello.

El viejo por supuesto, tuvo sus sospechas pero igual está demasiado ocupado como para ponerse a indagar. Si lo hiciera, estaría absolutamente jodido.

La única razón por la que tuve suerte fue gracias a un amigo que se encargó de pagar la fianza. También me ayudó a llevar mi auto a reparación. Desde luego, papá ha estado insistiendo en meterse para arreglar lo del seguro, alegando que no gastó una fortuna en comprarme un vehículo tan caro como para dejar que yo me haga cargo de todo. Tan desconfiado como siempre. Tuve que soltarle un discurso acerca de que quería hacerme responsable del papeleo y toda esa basura, para que no metiera su nariz en mis asuntos y se limitará a darme dinero, que supuestamente usaré para acelerar los trámites y las reparaciones.

Mientras se mantenga concentrado en sus negocios y no se entere del antecedente penal que ha quedado a causa de mi pequeño descuido, todo estará bien. O al menos se suponía que iba a estarlo.

Porque ahora hay algo que necesito saber a toda costa.

¿De dónde mierda ha salido esta foto? ¿Y cómo carajo fue a parar a manos de esta idiota? Elsa no se ha perdido ni una sola de mis reacciones y se ve que lo está disfrutando. La sonrisa ladina no abandona su cara. Con razón estaba tan contenta.

—¿De dónde sacaste esta foto de mierda?—le pregunto serio y ella se cruza de brazos con suficiencia.

—No es solo una. Hay otras más—me contesta con calma y yo siento como el alma se me cae a los pies.

Da un par de pasos hasta colocarse a mi lado y su dedo índice vuelve a moverse sobre la pantalla de forma horizontal, dejando ver una secuencia con otras tres o cuatro fotografías más, que detallan la escena más a fondo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!—miró con enfado y horror aquellas monstruosas pruebas.

—¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no debes conducir si vas a tomar, Westerguard? Eso está muy mal—la escucho decir utilizando un tono como si estuviera dándole una lección a un niño pequeño, lo que me hace enfurecer.

Yo aparto el teléfono bruscamente y la fulmino con la mirada.

—¡¿De dónde carajo sacaste esto?!—exclamó amenazadoramente.

—Eso es un secreto—contesta con tranquilidad y vuelve a sonreír.

—No me jodas—mascullo entre dientes antes de volver a manipular la pantalla del móvil.

—Puedes borrarlas si quieres—dice anticipando mis intenciones y volviendo a ponerse frente a mí—. Tengo una copia en mi computadora de todas maneras.

Por supuesto que la tiene, no es estúpida. Desisto de borrar las imágenes y la observo tratando de poner mi expresión más intimidante, sin lograr que esta surta efecto. Zorrita astuta.

Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué me está mostrando todo esto? Una buena razón debe tener. Una que presiento que no me va a gustar.

—Ahora mismo me vas a decir como conseguiste estas malditas fotos—le espeto deseando borrarle esa sonrisita odiosa que me está comenzando a romper las bolas—. ¿Me estabas siguiendo ese día o qué mierda?

Elsa se encoge de hombros. Estoy a punto de estrujar el vaso de café que aun llevo en mi mano mientras rechino los dientes.

Mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad para tratar de explicar aquello. No, no creo que me estuviera siguiendo ni nada de eso. No es ese tipo de persona y la verdad es que no soporta estar cerca de mí. Lo sé. Alguien más se hizo cargo de fotografiarme en aquel incidente. Alguien en el momento y el lugar indicados. Y luego, de alguna forma, se las arregló para confabularse con esta pequeña desgraciada. ¿Pero quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Ninguna de estas preguntas me va a llevar a ningún lado en este momento. Tengo que aceptar que estoy acorralado. Debe haber algún atajo para librarme de este problema.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le preguntó con seriedad.

Ella alza ambas cejas rubias fingiéndose sorprendida.

—No te hagas la estúpida—prosigo antes de que pueda replicarme cualquier cosa—. Hay un motivo por el que estás enseñándome todo esto ¿no? ¿Cuánto me va a costar que te deshagas de esas fotos?

—No es tan sencillo, Westerguard.

—Por supuesto que lo es—digo plenamente convencido—. Todos tienen un precio, Su Majestad. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Mis modos sarcásticos no son suficientes para hacerla enfadar como de costumbre. Sin embargo, su semblante se vuelve gélido y me observa con cierta altanería.

—Mucho más alto del que puedas comprar con el dinero de tu papá.

Tuerzo los labios. Aquello me ha herido un poco el orgullo, pero no pienso darle la satisfacción de explotar por esas palabras.

—¿Te imaginas qué es lo que diría él si llegara a enterarse de esto?—Elsa prosigue con un tono confiado en su voz que me hace taladrarla con mis ojos verdes—. Su pequeño hijo metiéndose en problemas. Eso no está nada bien—niega con la cabeza irónicamente y debo contenerme para no cerrar mis manos alrededor de su cuello y apretarlo—. Apuesto a que se sentirá tan decepcionado de que no sigas el ejemplo de tus hermanos.

Mi semblante se oscurece y avanzo hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de ella, amenazante. Detesto que me comparen de cualquier forma con esos imbéciles. No se lo toleraré. Está yendo demasiado lejos y lo sabe. Veo como imperceptiblemente se tensa, aunque su mirada no hace amago de retirarse y se mantiene tan altiva como ha estado hasta entonces.

—Deja de hablar tanta mierda y dime qué demonios quieres—le digo entre dientes.

Me urge solucionar esto y la muy infeliz solo me está haciendo perder el tiempo. No me hace falta pensar mucho en lo que ocurrirá si el viejo llega a ver estas fotos. Adiós dinero, adiós auto y vida social. Podré ir despidiéndome de todas las cosas que disfruto y es seguro que hasta me hará dejar el hockey sobre hielo. Puede que hasta me exija conseguir un empleo, lo cual detestaría en absoluto. Nunca en mi vida he trabajado y no me pienso rebajar a eso ahora.

No me hundiré de esa forma.

Elsa levanta una vez más la comisura de sus labios y me quita su teléfono sosegadamente, para volver a introducirlo en su chaqueta. No hago intento por impedírselo, no servirá de nada. Me tiene en sus manos. Vuelvo a sentir un escalofrío.

—Para empezar—me empieza a decir con un acento demandante—, quiero que me dejes de molestar en la Universidad y cuando venga a entrenar aquí. Nada de apodos estúpidos, ni ninguna de las cosas que haces para fastidiar. ¿Entendiste?

—¡Pero eso es imposible!—protesto.

Lo es. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin hacerla enojar? Ese es un hábito muy difícil de romper y no puede pretender que lo cambie de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?

—Pues vas a hacer que sea posible, sino quieres que le envíe estas fotos a tu padre, imbécil—ahora también se atreve a insultarme, estúpida—. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

No puede ser que me esté sucediendo esto. ¿En qué momento las cosas se jodieron de esta manera? Al carajo, ¡no es justo!

—Muy bien—espeto de mala gana y la veo con desagrado—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Si dejo de molestarte te desharás de esas fotografías?

—No seas tan impaciente, Westerguard. Apenas estoy comenzando—me observa socarronamente y no puedo sino maldecir internamente.

Maldita bruja.

—¿Sabes? Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho si quieres que me deshaga de ellas. Y eso no va a ser nada fácil.

Levanto una ceja interrogantemente.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, voy a pensar en todo lo que tendrás que hacer para convencerme de botarlas—descaradamente cierra una mano en torno al vaso de capuchino que aún estoy sosteniendo y me lo quita—. Mientras tanto, ya sabes. Tienes que portarte bien. No queremos que tu papá se lleve un disgusto, ¿verdad?

Me vuelve a sonreír displicentemente antes de tomar su bolso y alejarse con paso orgulloso, con expresión satisfecha. Yo me quedo viendo su espalda conforme se aleja, contoneando ligeramente las caderas y contengo las ganas que tengo por estrellar mi cabeza repetidas veces contra los casilleros.

Sé que nada bueno va a salir de esto. Elsa no es una persona que se meta con los demás, pero algo me dice que lo que me espera no es precisamente agradable. La tipa me odia y con mucha razón.

Y es entonces que caigo en la cuenta. Estoy jodido.

Estoy sumamente jodido.

* * *

><p>Está jodido, créanme.<p>

¡Hola copos de nieve! :D Soy yo, su amiga Frozen Fan con otra loquísima historia de Helsa.

De antemano les adelanto que aquí no habrá muertes de personajes *cof cof perdón Anna cof cof*, ni psicopatía, ni oscuridad. Solo muchas peleas divertidas, mucho amor/odio y mucho karma. Sí, nos gusta el karma.

Este pequeño proyecto será un short-fic al que planeó no dejarle demasiados capítulos, (o al menos esa es la intención), pero les aseguró que los que tenga los van a disfrutar. Me la voy a pasar bien torturando un poco a nuestro idiota favorito a quien como ven, no le cayó nada bien la noticia de que la "reina de hielo" tenga motivos para poder chantajearlo. Oh sí mes amis, Elsa será una pequeña bitch en esta historia. Pero de manera divertida. xD

La idea me surgió hace varios días, mientras consideraba una sugerencia del famoso "minuto de ideas" que tengo con doña _HoeLittleDuck_ y el cual suelo aprovechar para hacer oneshots. Esta vez le tocó a "patinadores sobre hielo", y aprovechando también que la lectora _Rosy_ fue un poco más específica y pensó prácticamente en lo mismo (¡espero que estés leyendo esto!), fue que me las ingenié para darle vida a esta nueva historia. También porque hace unos días le dije a _Hoe_ que quería que escribiera algo donde fuera Elsa la que molestara a Hans y bueno... ¡yo también tenía que hacer lo mismo! :D

Es tan genial cuando es ella quien se comporta como una cretina. Y vaya que lo será, pueden apostarlo. *risa malvada*

Quienes me sigan sabrán que estoy escribiendo un long-fic llamado "Pasión de Invierno" (que también ya voy a actualizar *esconde su rostro apenada*), donde la situación es a la inversa. Escribir este mini-fic será una buena manera de balancear el karma entre la pareja y hacer que se fastidien mutuamente. ¡No tengo remedio!

Por cierto, fue muy divertido meterme en el POV de Hans. Voy a narrar desde el punto de vista de ambos, pero algo me dice que me enfocaré más en él. ;)

¿Qué más? Bueno, ya les he dicho antes que doy asco pensando en títulos, así que no se sorprendan por la "originalidad" de este. xD Se me ocurrió justo antes de subir el escrito a Fanfiction, igual que el del capítulo. Así que no se fijen mucho en eso ¡y déjenme reviews! Preciosos reviews que me inspiren para continuar y hacer pelear a estos dos.

¡Frozen Fan fuera!


	2. La peor manera de iniciar un sábado

No hubo drabble este miércoles, pero sí actualización de este pequeño short-fic (sí, aún es miércoles, al menos en donde vivo) xD.

**Disclaimer: Si algo de lo que ven a continuación me perteneciera, una secuela de Frozen con toneladas de Helsa estaría ya en marcha. Pero no es mío, sino de Jennifer Lee y de cierto ratón con pantaloncillos cortos y voz gay que forma parte de nuestra infancia. Así que tengo que joderme y limitarme a escribir fanfics. e.e**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>o-O-o<strong> Una Revancha Incómoda o-O-o**

**2**

**La peor manera de iniciar un sábado**

* * *

><p>Me remuevo incómodo entre las sábanas, mientras un molesto sonido empieza a sacarme poco a poco de mi descanso. Tardo unos cuantos segundos en identificarlo. Es mi maldito teléfono. Está sonando sin parar y no puedo sino preguntarme, quien estará jodiendo con tanta insistencia. Es sábado, maldita sea.<p>

De mala gana saco una de mis manos por debajo del cobertor, sintiendo el frío que existe fuera de mi cama. Estamos en pleno invierno y no es para menos. Una rápida ojeada hacia la ventana de mi habitación, me confirma que todavía esta oscuro afuera. ¿Qué hora es?

La pantalla luminosa de mi teléfono me irrita momentáneamente la vista, antes de contestar. Son las seis de la mañana. Las seis malditas horas de la maldita mañana. Sea quien sea, más le vale que tenga una muy buena excusa para despertarme de esta manera o puede considerarse muerto.

—¿Quién demonios es?—pregunto entre enfadado y adormecido al aceptar la llamada.

La voz gélida que me contesta del otro lado de la línea, provoca que me despierte por completo, con una sensación amarga de derrota y enojo.

—Que modales, Westerguard. No sabía que eras tan irritable por las mañanas.

Es el maldito copo de nieve. Puedo imaginarla a la perfección, con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro en contraste a la manera indiferente en la que me está hablando. ¿Qué es lo que querrá ahora? Esto no me gusta nada.

—¿Cómo carajos quieres que esté si me despiertas temprano un sábado?—la muy idiota. Si quería fastidiar, al menos pudo haber esperado a mediodía como la gente normal.

—A mí no me importa como estés—la escucho decir—. Necesito que vengas a mi casa, tengo trabajo para ti.

¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Trabajo? Esta mujer está loca si piensa que voy a salir a esta hora, con este frío y nada más porque ella lo dice. Y encima por "trabajo". ¿A qué demonios se refiere con eso? ¿Qué carajos se está creyendo?

—Elsa, son las seis de la mañana—le espeto por lo bajo, volviendo a acomodarme debajo de las sábanas y listo para mandar a la mierda esta conversación. No pienso ir a ningún lado.

—No te pregunté la hora, tarado—aprieto los dientes al oírla de nuevo y maldigo por lo bajo—. Te dije que vinieras. Te espero en una hora en mi casa y sin retrasos.

—¿De dónde sacaste mi número?—inquiero de mal humor aunque con sincero interés. Es la primera vez que me llama y no es para menos; si antes lo único que me pedía es que me mantuviera alejado de ella. Algo a lo que en esta ocasión si desearía hacer caso.

—Anna lo tenía por ahí—me responde neutralmente—. Deja de perder el tiempo y ven.

Anna, claro. La estúpida no dejaba de mandarme mensajes hace tiempo, cuando por alguna razón, pensé que sería buena idea coquetear con ella para molestar a su hermana. Que mala suerte la mía.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir si mi auto sigue en reparación? ¡Piensa, copo de nieve!

—Pídele algo de dinero a tu papá y toma el bus o algo—contesta con cierto deje de burla que me hace bufar de exasperación.

—¡No me hables así, mocosa!

—No, tú no me hables así idiota. Ven aquí en una hora o le mando las fotografías a tu padre.

Cuelga. Una mezcla de temor y rabia estalla dentro de mí y lanzo el teléfono hasta el otro lado de mi habitación. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Esta jodida rubiecita va en serio con lo de las fotografías y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No creí que de verdad fuera a comportarse así. Cuando mucho, pensé que se contentaría con haberme amenazado y que yo simplemente tendría que resignarme a no hacerla enojar más. Pero al parecer es más vengativa de lo que yo creía.

Niñata de porquería. ¿Para qué me querrá a esta maldita hora? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle caso cuando todo lo que quiero es dormir y olvidarme de este clima de mierda?

Maldición, juro que si mis suposiciones son correctas y llegó a descubrir a la persona que le envío esas malditas fotos, la destruiré por completo. Aunque a estas alturas ya estoy empezando a considerar que ella fuera capaz de armar sola toda esta trampa. Después de todo, ya estoy empezando a ver que no es tan "correcta" como aparenta ser. ¿Qué demonios fue esa jodida manera de hablarme? Se está pasando de impertinente.

Refunfuñando, salgo de la cama para darme una ducha rápida, resignándome a que será un día difícil. En el camino hacia el baño, paso por encima de Sitron, mi labrador blanco que está tendido a un lado de mi cama, durmiendo profundamente. Bastardo con suerte.

Apenas y tengo tiempo de tomar un rápido desayuno antes de enfundarme en la chaqueta más gruesa que tengo, y salir de casa hacia las calles cubiertas por la nieve. Es una suerte que a esta hora, ninguno de los idiotas de mis hermanos estuviera despierto para amargarme más el día. Lo último que necesito en este momento es lidiar con alguna de sus estúpidas bromas o comentarios.

Mis pies se hunden pesadamente en la nieve a cada paso que doy y no puedo sino maldecir de nuevo. Odio el invierno. Todo este frío de mierda que te cala hasta los huesos es algo que me enferma de verdad; como extraño el verano.

Le hago la parada a un taxi y le espeto la dirección al conductor, mentalizándome para cualquier cosa que me espere al llegar ahí. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

El trayecto no dura lo suficiente y en menos de lo que esperaba, estoy saliendo del vehículo para avanzar hacia la bonita y elegante casa de dos pisos, que estoy seguro que encierra dentro de sí las peores calamidades para mí. Maldita Elsa. ¿Qué demonios es lo que tendrá en mente?

Pese a las ganas que tengo de retroceder lejos de ese lugar, me veo forzado a avanzar hasta el portón y tocar el timbre. La puerta no tarda en abrirse para mostrar a la rubia, que camina con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión displicente hacia mí, desde la entrada cubierta a medias por la nieve. No parece que acabe de levantarse, puesto que está completamente vestida y no hay rastros de sueño en su rostro. No jodas, ¿en serio se habrá levantado a las seis de la mañana? ¿Quién hace eso en un sábado? Es una anormal.

—Llegas tarde, Westerguard—me dice de manera helada y yo arqueo una ceja—. Te dije una hora. Son las siete y veinte.

—Quizá si te molestaras en citarme a una hora decente, no tendrías que quejarte por eso—le contesto bruscamente mientras abre la puerta del jardín y entro para terminar de una vez por todas con lo que sea que esté queriendo. Me muero por regresar a casa y dormir lo que resta del día.

—¿Ves eso?—me pregunta ignorando lo que acabo de decir y señalando la nevisca acumulada en torno a la puerta principal y los alrededores—Vas a quitar toda esa nieve de ahí.

—¿Qué?—debo haber escuchado mal. ¿En serio me hizo venir para esto?

—Que quites la nieve—repite con su acostumbrada indiferencia y señala con su índice un punto en uno de los muros de la casa—. Ahí hay una pala.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—mis ojos verdes la observan con incredulidad e indignación, al tiempo que siento estallar de nuevo el enfado dentro de mí—. No esperaras en serio que me ponga a palear la nieve de tu entrada como si nada.

—Pues te equivocas, Westerguard, porque eso es justo lo que espero que hagas—una sonrisa de lado vuelve a aparecer en sus labios y yo solo deseo empujarla al suelo e irme a la mierda de aquí—. Quiero que dejes mi entrada bien despejada y que luego, hagas lo mismo con la acera.

Con el ceño fruncido, volteo para volver a mirar hacia el mencionado lugar, no pasándome desapercibida la nevada que se ha asentado sobre la banqueta. Retirar algo así sin duda tiene que ser pesado. Y no quiero quedarme para confirmarlo.

Me vuelvo hacia ella con expresión seria y me atreve a retarla, con una mirada gélida de sus orbes azules.

—Me largo—anuncio escuetamente empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Si cree que me va a obligar a retirar toda esta puta nieve un sábado por la mañana, está errada. Por mí, su casa entera puede ser sepultada bajo una avalancha. Eso de hecho, no es tan mala idea.

—Lárgate Westerguard, quizá cuando llegues a casa tu papi ya te esté esperando para que le des una explicación sobre tu precioso auto. Eso sería algo digno de ver.

Vuelvo inmediatamente sobre mis pasos hasta ella, colocando en mi rostro la expresión más amenazante que tengo. Esto no parece afectarle, puesto que solo se queda mirándome con la barbilla en alto. Pero no pienso ceder.

—Mira Elsa, estás llevando todo esto demasiado lejos…

—Oh no, apenas estoy empezando Westerguard. Te advertí que no te lo iba a poner tan fácil—me interrumpe y muestra de nuevo esa expresión burlona y maléfica que me hace exasperar—. Voy a llevarlo muy lejos. Puedo llevarlo tan lejos que tú mismo terminarás rogándome que le diga la verdad a tu padre. O simplemente te acostumbrarás a que te de órdenes. Lo que pase primero—se encoge de hombros—. Lo importante es que yo gano.

—¡No soy tu sirviente, mocosa!—exclamo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Las fotografías que tengo dicen que sí lo eres—me replica altaneramente. Mis manos se cierran en puños.

No hay manera de que la haga desistir de su estúpido plan de fastidiarme la vida y sé que nada de lo que le ofrezca le hará abandonar esa idea. Yo no lo haría si fuera ella. Tengo que encontrar la manera de librarme de su ridículo chantaje y volver a tener el control, como antes. ¿Pero cómo? Voy a tener que seguirle la corriente y entrar en este jueguito que se trae entre manos, para hallar la manera de borrar la evidencia que me inculpa, donde quiera que la tenga.

Su computadora probablemente debe estar en su habitación. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de entrar y buscar ahí…

—Muy bien, copo de nieve. Tú ganas—digo en un tono más calmado que no tiene nada que ver con mi estado de ánimo—, por esta vez. Pásame esa estúpida pala.

—Así me gusta, Westerguard. Que vayas aprendiendo cuál es tu lugar.

—¡Solo pásame esa puta pala para empezar de una jodida vez!

Su sonrisa socarrona se ensancha al verme explotar y con cierta petulancia, agarra el mencionado objeto y me lo extiende. Yo prácticamente se lo arrebato y la fulmino con la mirada, sin poder creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Esto es tan humillante. Pero ya me las pagará. Hans Westerguard nunca olvida.

—Diviértete entre la nieve, Westerguard. Ya verás cómo pronto entras en calor.

¡Estúpida! Se ríe presuntuosamente al darse la vuelta para volver a entrar a la casa y yo le deseo lo peor. A estas horas yo todavía debería estar durmiendo.

Con furia, me pongo a palear la nieve mientras pienso en alguna manera de poder cumplir con mi cometido. Escenas como esta no se pueden volver a repetir. Mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad sin encontrar ninguna opción viable, pero sé que tarde o temprano algo se me tiene que ocurrir. Yo siempre me salgo con la mía.

Ya ha transcurrido un rato y he removido poco más de la mitad de la nevada de la puerta principal y los alrededores. Siento los brazos cansados y de vez en cuando, mi aliento helado se deja ver saliendo de entre mis labios debido al frío.

Por un instante levanto la cabeza y me fijo en el amplio ventanal a través del cual puede verse la sala de estar, pues he percibido un movimiento adentro. Una figura menuda se deja ver detrás del vidrio, conforme se acerca para supervisarme. Ahí está ella de nuevo. Ha vuelto a cruzar los brazos con seriedad y ahora me observa con esos enormes ojos azules, que parecen querer congelarlo a uno con la mirada.

Haciendo gala de toda mi madurez, alzo una de mis manos enguantadas en su dirección y le muestro mi dedo medio, esperando tan siquiera hacerla enfadar con eso.

No funciona. En lugar de la reacción que me imaginaba, Elsa vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa de lado que puedo asegurar, está llena de malignidad. Un momento… ¿así me veo yo cada vez que hago ese gesto? Con razón antes me decía que me largara todo el tiempo. Es tétrico. Y más viniendo de alguien como ella.

Dejo escapar una exhalación y bajo mi mano para volver a lo mío, no sin antes echarle una mirada en la que le expreso cuanto la odio. Ojala esto sea lo único para lo que me necesite el día de hoy, porque en serio, necesito largarme a mi casa para estar a salvo de este jodido clima. ¿Ya mencioné que odio el invierno? No sé qué le ve de especial la gente a esta maldita estación.

De vez en cuando regreso a mirar hacia el ventanal solo para descubrir que Elsa no se ha apartado de su sitio. ¿Qué tanto está mirando? Debe estar regodeándose con mi esfuerzo sin duda. Ya vendrá la venganza…

La puerta de la casa se vuelve a abrir, esta vez para mostrar a una personita con expresión somnolienta en su rostro, el cabello pelirrojo y despeinado, y enfundada en una abrigadora chaqueta de invierno debajo de la cual puede vislumbrarse un estúpido pijama de patos y unas pantuflas gruesas. Lo que me faltaba.

Basta con que Anna mire hacia mí para que el sueño se desvanezca de su mirada, dándole lugar a una expresión perpleja. Suelta la enorme bolsa de basura que lleva en una mano, pues al parecer, estaba por sacarla. Yo la observo con una ceja alzada.

Frunce el entrecejo y abre la boca como si fuera a decirme algo, pero simplemente se para en seco y vuelve a entrar rápidamente a la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Regreso a mirar por el ventanal y ahora, puedo ver claramente como Anna ha irrumpido en la sala de estar con gesto consternado. Aunque no escucho nada de lo que dice, sé que le está preguntando a su hermana porque estoy aquí, pues ha empezado a gesticular de la manera tan exagerada que la caracteriza y no se molesta para nada en disimular como se está refiriendo a mí, apuntándome con su dedo índice.

Mocosa maleducada de mierda.

Veo como Elsa, que se ha apartado de ventanal para hablar con ella, aparentemente ha comenzado a explicarle la situación, moviendo sus manos de manera delicada y viéndome de reojo.

Es todo un espectáculo ver interactuar a estas dos. Mientras una se mantiene en completa calma la otra parece a punto de sufrir un colapso o algo por el estilo, de tanto que se mueve. ¿Alguna vez a alguien se le habrá ocurrido llevar a Anna al psiquiatra? Creo seriamente que eso no le haría daño.

La pelirroja se muestra confundida ante lo que sea que le esté diciendo la mayor, porque frunce el ceño y me mira de nuevo. Joder, ya sabía que no es la persona más inteligente del mundo pero veo que se tarda demasiado en comprender las cosas.

Sus ojos azul verdosos parpadean por un segundo antes de volver a ver a Elsa y luego a mí de nuevo, y después otra vez a ella. Pregunta algo más y la platinada le responde.

Entonces una sonrisa enorme y maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro al tiempo que su vista regresa a mi persona por un par de segundos, para entonces decirle no sé qué tonterías a la rubia al tiempo que da de saltitos en su lugar, emocionada. Su índice me señala una vez más con descaro y vuelve a gesticular con emoción, específicamente formando un puño con su mano derecha que golpea repetidas veces su palma izquierda. Elsa se cubre la boca con sus dedos para esconder a medias su risa. Perras.

Tengo la seguridad de que las cosas acaban de torcerse aún más para mí, mientras mi mirada se mantiene clavada de manera sombría en la ventana.

Anna sale corriendo notablemente animada de la sala de estar y no tarda en volver a aparecer por la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos. Lo que dije, estoy más jodido que nunca.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que permanecer erguido y con un semblante neutral en mis facciones.

Ella avanza lentamente a mi alrededor, con las manos detrás de la espalda y dando zancaditas. Creo que quiere parecer amenazante. No le queda. Lo único que yo veo es una patética imitación de esos oficiales que a veces ves en la televisión, cuando tratan de intimidar a alguien.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—la miro decir y otra vez alzo una de mis cejas rojizas—, así que… has venido a hacer un poco de trabajo duro, ¿eh idiota?

—Te ves ridícula con esas fachas, Anna—le espeto sin inmutarme en absoluto.

Ella en cambio, frunce levemente el entrecejo, pareciendo recordar que sigue en pijama y llevándose una mano a su desgreñado cabello, para tratar de peinar un poco sus trenzas deshechas.

—Como sea—repone volviendo a adquirir su supuesta actitud autoritaria—. Ahora estás en mis dominios Hans, bajo mis reglas, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?—una vez más golpea la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño, provocando un ruido sordo—. Oh sí, lo vas a sufrir.

—No tan rápido, enana, que esto es entre tu hermana y yo—replico observándola con desdén—. Quizá haya accedido a obedecerla a ella, por ahora; pero eso no significa que te haga caso a ti. Así que no te metas en esto.

Por un breve instante, su talante de victoria desaparece para ser suspendido por un gesto en el que tuerce la boca. Me permito sonreír de lado.

—¿Por qué sonríes, inepto? ¿No ves que estás en problemas?

—Anna, vete de aquí. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

—¡Ah! Pero no son tonterías—hace ademán de avanzar hacia mí de nuevo y sus pantuflas se hunden en la nieve que acabo de retirar a un lado, provocando que no pueda seguir caminando y que casi se tropiece, pero se repone enseguida—¿Sabes qué? ¡Voy a sacar provecho de esto de todas maneras! ¡Vas a sufrir!

Saca sus pies de la nevisca retrocediendo y acto seguido entrecierra sus ojos, viéndome con suspicacia.

—Seguro que Elsa no tiene problemas en aceptar sugerencias para fastidiarte—dice y regresa a la entrada de la casa para patear hacia mí, la misma bolsa que estaba cargando cuando salió al principio—. ¡Ahora ve a tirar esto!

Mis ojos verdes la asesinan un momento y con pesar, miro hacia el ventanal desde el cual la reina de hielo no se ha perdido un detalle de toda esta escenita, manteniendo su postura con los brazos cruzados. En serio, ¿no se cansa de estar de esa forma? Le doy una mirada entre hastiada e interrogante y entonces, me da un asentimiento con la cabeza y tengo que suspirar, frustrado.

Bruscamente, le quitó la bolsa a Anna quien parece satisfecha.

—¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!—exclama de manera imbécil.

Da otro par de saltitos en su lugar y entra en su casa corriendo y riendo tontamente. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan estúpida e infantil? ¿Alguien la habrá dejado caer de pequeña?

—¡Y recuerda que te voy a estar vigilando!—su cabeza pelirroja vuelve a asomarse por la puerta, al tiempo que se señala ambos ojos con sus dedos índice y corazón para luego apuntarme a mí, repitiendo algunas veces este gesto.

Loca de mierda.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tomo la pala y me encamino hacia la acera, para acabar de quitar la nieve de ahí y de paso, dejar la bolsa de basura para que la recojan.

* * *

><p>La entrada y la acera han quedado completamente despejadas de nieve, y los brazos me duelen como la mierda. Esto es peor que lo que hago en las prácticas de hockey. Elsa se pasea por su jardín observando mi reciente trabajo.<p>

—Vaya, no eres tan inútil—me dice y quedo profundamente ofendido por el tono sinceramente asombrado de su voz.

—¿Ya puedo largarme de aquí?—le pregunto de mala gana, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

—¿Qué dices, Westerguard? ¿Te quieres marchar tan pronto? ¡Pero si aún tengo trabajo para ti!

—¡No me rompas las bolas, copo de nieve!—bramo matándola con los ojos.

¿No le ha bastado con hacerme madrugar para venir a desperdiciar mi mañana? ¡Estoy cansado, maldita sea!

—No puedo romper algo que no tienes, Westerguard—oh, eso sí ha sido un golpe bajo. Pequeña bruja infeliz, ¿qué demonios quiere decir con eso? Yo podría enseñarle una o dos cosas si tan solo no fuera tan frígida—. Vamos adentro.

Bien, al menos ya no voy a tener que estar parado aquí afuera congelándome el trasero. La sigo para entrar en la casa, gruñendo por lo bajo. El interior es bastante amplio y cálido; no es tan grande como la mía pero tengo que admitir que es agradable.

—Espérame aquí—dice Elsa antes de desaparecer por una puerta contraria a la sala de estar.

Echo un vistazo hacia la escalera, preguntándome si su habitación estará cerca. Tal vez tenga tiempo de escabullirme hasta allá arriba y buscar esas fotografías de mierda para terminar de una buena vez con todo esto, y hacerle la vida imposible sin temor a represalias. Ya siento el dulce sabor de la venganza.

Estoy por encaminarme hasta los escalones cuando la escucho volver y tengo que detenerme. Me digo a mi mismo que ya tendré una oportunidad. Solo debo tener un poco de paciencia.

Elsa aparece ante mí cargando algo en sus brazos. Es blanco y peludo, y sus ojos amarillos se posan en mí de manera penetrante. Es un jodido gato.

Inmediatamente frunzo el ceño. Detesto a los gatos, son tan idiotas. Siempre van por ahí con ese aire de superioridad y aparentando que no les importa nada, sin mencionar lo fríos que pueden llegar a ser. No se puede confiar en esos animales. Con razón la reina de hielo tiene uno, solo a alguien como a ella le gustarían. Hasta van con su personalidad.

—Este es _Marshmallow_—dice mirando al felino y pasando una mano por encima de su lomo—. Necesita un baño.

—¿Y?—pregunto yo, haciéndome el tonto ante lo que está insinuando.

Quiero decir, definitivamente no voy a tocar a esa cosa. Podría llenar de pelo mi costosa chaqueta y además, ¿qué no se supone que los gatos odian el agua? Hay que ver que esta rubia puede llegar a ser realmente estúpida a veces.

El animal sigue observándome fijamente con lo que puedo jurar, es odio puro. Perfecto. Yo lo odio también. Es tan idiota como su dueña y su ridículo nombre.

—¿Y? ¿Tú que crees, Westerguard?—inquiere ella con un tonito de voz desagradable—Tienes que bañarlo—el gato deja escapar un maullido entre molesto y suplicante al oírla—. No te asustes, cielo—añade dirigiéndose a él suavemente, lo que me parece sumamente estúpido y escalofriante.

—No hay manera en que yo me acerque a esa jodida bola de pelos—le digo terminantemente, ganándome una mirada furiosa tanto de Elsa como de su mascota—. Quiero que te lo metas en la cabeza, ¿entiendes?

—Claro que lo vas a hacer, ya sabes que va a pasar sino—interviene dando un par de pasos hacia mí—. Y más te vale que lo hagas bien, porque si llegas a lastimar a mi gato, puedes ir pensando en cómo te vas a enfrentar a tu padre cuando se entere de tu pequeño secreto.

¡Qué zorra! ¿No se va a cansar de amenazar nunca? Ya me está cansando con lo mismo. Reticentemente extiendo mis brazos para recibir de mala gana a su odioso felino y cierro mis manos con desagrado en torno a él. Lo siento tratando de escapar y debo incrementar mi agarre, temiendo que me vaya a arañar o algo.

—¡Ten cuidado, Hans! ¡No lo aprietes así!

—¡Maldita bola de pelos!

—¡No le grites!—me ordena y yo la miro con desdén—Vas a bañarlo allí—agrega, señalando la puerta entreabierta del baño—, ya puse todas las cosas que necesitas. Te lo advierto, no lo vayas a lastimar.

—¡No te preocupes por tu estúpido gato y déjame terminar de una vez!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Bruja!

Elsa saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y comienza a manipular la pantalla táctil, con una expresión decidida y enfadada en su rostro. No hace falta pensarlo mucho para adivinar sus intenciones. Me acerco a ella para tratar de arrebatarle el aparato, mientras me esfuerzo por mantener a su tonta mascota entre mis brazos. Ambos ponen resistencia. Genial, ¿por qué estoy desperdiciando mi sábado tratando de pelear contra esta arpía y su bola de pelo? Que bajo he caído.

—¡Dame eso!—le ordeno mientras sus manos se cierran con fuerza en torno al móvil y yo sigo tirando de él—¡Dámelo o hago reventar a tu maldito gato!

—¡Suelta mi teléfono, idiota!—chilla alterada y yo tengo que respirar profundamente, para tranquilizarme de mi repentino arranque de enojo.

Así no voy a conseguir nada. Y por más que me gustaría cerrar mis manos alrededor de su pequeño y blanco cuello para irme finalmente de aquí, debo ser más inteligente que eso.

—Muy bien, muy bien—mascullo aflojando mi presión sobre el condenado celular y hablando de forma conciliadora—. Cálmate, copo de nieve. No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. Guarda tu teléfono ¿sí?

Elsa me fulmina con su mirada y tira del aparato hacia ella, para librarlo completamente de mi agarre. Luego vuelve a señalar con su índice hacia el baño.

—Mi gato. Ve a bañarlo. Ahora—su orden es fría y cortante.

El mencionado vuelve a maullar a manera de queja y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Esto va a ser una mierda.

Me dirijo resignado hacia aquella habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, puedo escucharla espetándome de nuevo.

—¡Y trátalo bien!

* * *

><p>—¡Quédate quieto, estúpido!<p>

Un maullido molesto resuena en las paredes del baño y por enésima vez, trato de sujetar a _Marshmallow_, que no ha hecho más que tratar de escapar en todo este tiempo.

Si antes no me gustaban los gatos, ahora los desprecio con todo mi ser. En especial a este. Su esponjoso pelaje blanco se encuentra ahora totalmente mojado y lleno de jabón, mientras que mis manos y mis muñecas están llenas de pequeños arañazos. No son profundos ni nada, pero sí que me molestan.

Y sus maullidos, Dios, juro que no hay nada peor que tener que escuchar a este animal. Es tan diabólico como su dueña.

Sujetándolo firmemente por el pescuezo, agarró un pequeño recipiente con agua para terminar de enjuagarlo. El maldito se empieza a revolver de nuevo y logra agotar mi paciencia, así que lo tomo entre mis manos y lo sostengo a la altura de mi cara para que nuestras miradas se crucen, con odio.

—Eres una bola de pelos de porquería—digo entre dientes—y algún día te voy a matar.

Mi ánimo se ha jodido tanto que ahora estoy hablándole a un gato. Si alguien más me viera en este momento, no le quedaría duda de que he tocado fondo. Que patético. _Marshmallow_ levanta su pata y siento un ardor en mi mejilla.

—¡Mierda!—tengo que soltarlo y enseguida me veo en el espejo, dándome cuenta de que ahora tengo un arañazo.

¡Hijo de puta! Se ha atrevido a tocarme el rostro. Ahora mismo sería capaz de ahogarlo.

En vez de eso, llevo la mano hasta la herida y la limpio con algo de papel higiénico, a la vez que aplico un poco de agua. Pagarás por esto Elsa, tú y tu gato del demonio me las van a pagar.

Con algo de trabajo, acabo de bañar al animal cuidando bien de no volverlo a acercar a mi cara. Tomo una toalla de un estante cercano y lo envuelvo en ella bruscamente, ignorando sus quejidos. Unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo me hacen saber que la reina de hielo ha vuelto, pues en todo este rato no se apareció por aquí. Me sorprende que me haya dejado a solas con su insoportable mascota.

Abro la puerta del baño y me topo de frente con su habitual expresión de hielo, mientras le extiendo a su gato groseramente, colocándolo contra su pecho y obligándola a tomarlo.

—¡Toma!—Elsa frunce el ceño al recibir al felino y lo examina minuciosamente, frotándolo con la toalla.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Te trató mal este patán?—maldita mocosa, ¡solo es un gato! No veo porque le da tanta importancia.

Veo como pone a _Marshmallow_ en el suelo y este nos dedica una mirada llena de resentimiento, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras con la cola erguida y el pelo todavía húmedo. Espero no volver a verlo en un largo tiempo.

—¡Oh, Dios!—la súbita exclamación hace que me vuelva hacia ella y me doy cuenta de que me está mirando algo sorprendida. Ya notó la marca que su minino de mierda me dejó en la mejilla—Eso no se ve bien.

—No me digas—le espeto con sarcasmo.

Carajo, claro que no se ve bien. Antes de esto tenía mi rostro perfecto y ahora tendré que andar por ahí con la mejilla marcada. Su mirada azul se desvía de ese lugar hasta mis manos, distinguiendo los pequeños arañazos en ellas. Una expresión apenada y avergonzada cruza por su semblante y no puedo sino poner los ojos en blanco.

¿En serio se va a hacer la arrepentida ahora? Por favor, como si no supiera que se está regodeando por dentro.

—Ven—Elsa me toma del brazo y me hace entrar de nuevo en el baño, cerrando a medias la puerta.

Yo la sigo, malhumorado. Me hace sentar encima de la tapa del inodoro y ella se pone a sacar alcohol y algodones.

Me remuevo incómodo en mi lugar. Quiero decirle que nada de esto es necesario y que simplemente voy a regresar a casa, pero algo me detiene. Nunca antes había visto a la reina de hielo preocupándose por mí o teniendo un gesto amable conmigo. Todo el tiempo me está exigiendo que me aparte de ella o fulminándome con la mirada. Verla por una sola vez sin esa fachada de frialdad con la que suele ir siempre por ahí es… bueno… lindo.

Y demonios, eso no debería agradarme.

—Lo siento mucho—mis orbes se abren con sorpresa al escuchar la disculpa que sale de sus labios, a la vez que se inclina frente a mí y empieza a empapar un algodón con algo de alcohol—, _Marshmallow_ nunca se pone agresivo.

La miro con un gesto decididamente irónico dudando de aquello.

—Debiste de hacerle algo para que te dejara así—repone arrugando levemente el ceño y provocando mi indignación.

—¡No le hice nada a tu maldita bola de pelos!—exclamo para luego soltar un pequeño alarido, cuando siento como pone el algodón contra la lesión en mi mejilla.

Arde como los mil demonios.

—Quédate quieto—me dice con seriedad—. No sabía que fueras tan quejica, Westerguard. No es para tanto.

—¿No es para tanto? ¡Tu puto gato me destrozó la cara!

Esta vez es su turno para rodar los ojos y continúa limpiando mi herida.

—No está tan mal, ese arañazo no se quedará ahí para siempre—dice restándole importancia—, cuando mi gato era más pequeño, me hizo lo mismo un par de veces. Y no conservo marcas.

Bonita forma de tranquilizarme. ¿Se supone que debería sentirme mejor por eso?

—Solo espero que no me hagas acercarme a ese animal de nuevo—murmuro, cayendo en la cuenta de lo cerca que estamos. Ella se tiene que mantener un poco agachada para atender mi mejilla y desde esta posición, es muy fácil prestar atención a cada una de sus facciones.

Es curioso verla tan concentrada cuando se trata de auxiliarme. Normalmente solo le veo esa expresión cuando me la encuentro leyendo en la biblioteca. Cada vez que nos topamos, lo único que atenta a hacer es asesinarme con la mirada y fruncir el entrecejo si es que la hago enojar demasiado. A mí me gusta más cuando ocurre esto último, porque por alguna razón, es fascinante ver como se derrumba ese talante de indiferencia que pareciera ser el único que muestra ante los demás.

—No creo que él quiera que te le acerques de nuevo, de todas maneras—su voz me saca repentinamente de mis pensamientos y puedo advertir que ha terminado de desinfectarme la herida.

—Ni yo a él, puedes estar segura de eso—le respondo con un gesto sombrío en mis ojos.

Elsa se encoge de hombros y se aleja momentáneamente para tomar una caja de curitas. Vuelve a aproximarse y me coloca uno encima del rasguño. Trato de ignorar el cosquilleo que me produce la sensación de sus dedos contra mi piel.

Ahora se sienta en flor de loto sobre el suelo y me toma las manos. Las suyas están muy frías, pero eso es algo que encuentro tranquilizante. Debe ser por la molestia de los arañazos que tengo en las muñecas y en el dorso de mis palmas. Estúpido _Marshmallow_. No tenía porque ponerse tan difícil.

Es curioso ver a mi némesis de esta manera, sentada en el piso y limpiando mis manos con extremo cuidado. Cualquiera que la conociera lo suficiente, diría que ella es de las que jamás harían algo así. El caso es que, al parecer, yo no la conozco lo suficiente de hecho.

El silencio se ha apoderado por completo del baño, pero no me incómoda y aparentemente a ella tampoco. Está tan ocupada observando mis manos que no parece darse cuenta de cómo mi vista se ha quedado clavada en su persona. No puedo negar que Elsa siempre me ha llamado la atención.

Tiene la piel más pálida que he visto en alguien y el rubio de su cabello es muy inusual, pero en conjunto con sus ojos azules definitivamente son algo muy agradable de ver.

No tendría por qué estar pensando en estas cosas. En serio me afectó negativamente el que no aceptara salir conmigo. Mi orgullo es tan grande, que aun a día de hoy no se me olvida.

La puerta se abre bruscamente y apenas tengo tiempo de sobresaltarme para voltear, descubriendo a Anna parada en el umbral y mirándonos con extrañeza.

Parpadea por un segundo antes de observar la escena frente a sí con desaprobación.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—pregunta inquisitivamente.

Su hermana, que también ha sido tomada por sorpresa debido a la intrusión, me suelta las manos automáticamente. Por algún motivo eso me no me agrada.

—Anna—dice algo asombrada—. Mi gato lo rasguño—explica señalando mis manos y luego mi pómulo—, estaba ayudándolo a limpiarse.

La aludida me mira con suspicacia, como dudando un poco de sus palabras. No entiendo porque si es obvio que Elsa está diciendo la verdad. Finalmente, la pelirroja se vuelve hacia ella con el ceño ligeramente arrugado.

—Oye, ya se está haciendo tarde—veo que le dice sin abandonar el tono sospechoso que se ha apoderado de su voz. Es raro verla hablar con esa súbita seriedad, en vez de que se ponga a parlotear tonterías como suele hacer—, Kristoff va a pasar a recogernos en cualquier momento.

—¡Oh, es verdad!—la platinada se levanta del suelo con rapidez como si hubiera recordado algo importante—. Bueno, ya acabe con esto—añade refiriéndose a mis rasguños.

—¿Me puedo largar de aquí?—le pregunto con mi habitual prepotencia.

Anna me vuelve a observar con una ceja levantada mientras que la rubia se limita a responder.

—Sí, ya puedes irte—respiro aliviado.

Voy a encerrarme hasta la noche a dormir y luego saldré a beber a algún sitio.

—Pero mantén cerca tu teléfono, por si te necesito mañana.

Aprieto la mandíbula y maldigo internamente. Necesito que alguien me diga por favor, que no todos mis fines de semana serán de esta manera. No quiero ser el esclavo de la reina de hielo por lo que reste de mi vida. Una sola vez me ha bastado para saber que las cosas no pueden salir bien, si se trata de complacerla.

—¡Iré por mi abrigo!—Elsa sale rápidamente del baño antes de que le puede reclamar y escuchó como desaparece escaleras arriba.

Con resignación me pongo de pie dispuesto a salir del baño, no sin antes percatarme de que la enana pelirroja sigue aquí, mirándome con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Ahora que quiere esta?

—Muévete—le digo de forma grosera, haciendo ademán de salir del baño.

Anna me taladra con sus ojos verdosos antes de abrir la boca.

—No te acostumbres demasiado a estar cerca de mi hermana ¿quieres?—sus palabras me dejan asombrado, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?—Te voy a estar vigilando muy de cerca, Hans—agrega a manera de amenaza.

Se da la vuelta con el mismo aire de seriedad y sigue a la mencionada. ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar aquí?

Me doy por vencido y me encamino hacia la salida. Jamás voy a terminar de comprender a las mujeres y mucho menos si se trata de estas dos.

* * *

><p>Yisus, este capítulo debería llamarse "La peor forma de titular un capítulo" en vez de "La peor manera de iniciar un sábado". En serio, ¿qué no se me pudo ocurrir nada más obvio y menos original? Soy mala nombrando textos, muy mala, ya lo saben. D:<p>

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No es divino molestar a Hans? Mi querido copo de nieve ya merecía un poco de diversión, con todo lo que la hago sufrir en "Pasión de Invierno". Y como ven no pierde el tiempo, ella si que sabe como ser una bitch cuando se trata de desquitarse, jojojojo. ¿Y cómo ven a _Marshmallow_ como gato? Me encantan estos animales y que mejor manera que incluir uno, que para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a nuestro idiota favorito.

¿Alguien notó los extraños cambios de actitud de Anna? Quiero decir, un momento está feliz por tener la oportunidad de ver sufrir al némesis de su hermana y al siguiente se pone seria y lo amenaza. ¿Creen que se deba a algo en especial? Jejejeje, yo solo les hago preguntas obvias porque yo, como quien escribe la historia, ya sé bien lo que se esconde detrás de su actitud. Apuesto a que ustedes se hacen una buena idea. :P Pero si no, ya lo verán más adelante, como no.

¿Alguna idea para seguir importunando al pelirrojo? Miren que ya pensé un par de cosas más, pero cualquier nueva idea que considere buena puede agregar más luz a esta historia *risa malvada*.

Anonymous snowflakes:

_F_: Jejejeje puedes apostar a que este fic sí que será divertido, chérie (o al menos espero que lo sea). Me gusta mucho molestar a Hans. Aunque sí, la verdad es que la nota del principio tiene lo suyo. xD

_rose_: Gracias por comentar.

_Rosy_: ¿Ya ves? ¡Yo cumplo con mis propuestas! (Tarde pero lo hago :P) No hubo nada de patinaje o hockey, pero ya veremos un poco más de eso en los siguientes capítulos (que no serán muchos, ¡hay más proyectos en puerta amigui).

_t_: Mil gracias por pasar a comentar. :3

¡Pórtense muy mal! :D


	3. Vuelta de tuerca

—Hey tú, si tú que me estás leyendo. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—...

—¡Así es, copo de nieve! ¡Es la hora del Helsa! ¡Siiiiiií!

—...

**Disclaimer: Si algo de lo que ven a continuación me perteneciera, una secuela de Frozen con toneladas de Helsa estaría ya en marcha. Pero no es mío, sino de Jennifer Lee y de cierto ratón con pantaloncillos cortos y voz gay que forma parte de nuestra infancia. Así que tengo que joderme y limitarme a escribir fanfics. e.e**

* * *

><p><strong>o-O-o Una Revancha Incómoda o-O-o<strong>

**3 **

**Vuelta de tuerca**

* * *

><p>¿Hay algo mejor que tener el mando de una situación? Sí, tenerlo cuando sabes que puedes vengarte de la persona más estúpida e insoportable del mundo. Y no es que yo sea una persona vengativa ni mucho menos. De hecho yo nunca me he metido con nadie. No me gusta mucho llamar la atención y tampoco es que se me dé exactamente bien eso de acercarme a los demás. Apenas y puedo socializar lo necesario debido a mi extrema timidez, que muchos confunden con frialdad.<p>

Aunque si he de ser sincera, prefiero que piensen que soy fría a que me vean como una niñita insegura con la que todo el mundo se puede meter. Ese tipo de fama me ha dado algo de respeto en la Universidad y puedo decir que estoy bien con eso. Al menos la mayoría de la gente mantiene su distancia.

Prácticamente todos menos una persona lo hacen.

Hans Westerguard debe ser el imbécil más nefasto sobre la faz de la tierra. Lleva importunándome más o menos un año, desde que una desafortunada mañana notó mi presencia en la biblioteca. Incluso quería que saliera con él, algo que desde luego me parece indignante. Porque ¿qué rayos tendría que estar haciendo yo con ese tipo? Es tan insufrible y arrogante.

Y tan inmaduro que ni siquiera puede aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Tanto así que desde aquel fatídico día no he podido librarme de él. No sé cómo lo hace el desgraciado, pero siempre se las arregla para encontrarme en los momentos menos oportunos para fastidiar. El colmo fue enterarme de que su equipo de hockey entrena en la misma pista de hielo que yo; ¡como si no fuera suficiente con soportarlo entre clases! Y vaya que hace de todo para hacerse notar, está enfermo de atención.

Ese hombre tiene serios problemas.

Al principio creí que podía manejarlo. Traté de evadirlo de todas las formas posibles e incluso de ignorarlo. En un momento dado tuve que empezar por responderle, pero mis amenazas no surtieron ningún efecto en él. Y es que se cree que lo puede todo. Intenté mantenerme dentro de mis cabales pero Dios sabe que mi paciencia tiene un límite, y ese límite se rebasa por completo cuando se trata de dicho idiota.

Entre los patéticos apodos con los que acostumbra llamarme y sus formas infantiles de fastidiar, consigue sacarme de quicio como nadie.

Pero eso se acabó.

Ahora por fin lo tengo en mis manos y de la manera más inesperada. Las fotografías que tan celosamente guardo en mi computadora, son la prueba de que el karma existe en este mundo. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta mí? No lo sé exactamente, ni me importa en este momento.

Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que se han convertido en mi arma más efectiva contra Westerguard y les voy a sacar el máximo provecho posible. Ese infeliz no sabe lo que le espera. Se acabó la chica buena.

Debo admitir que al principio tenía mis sospechas por tan singular material. Yo no esperaba toparme con tremendo regalo para vengarme de mi némesis y hasta me dio mala espina ver en mi poder dichas imágenes. En un principio ni siquiera pensaba usarlas contra él. Me importa muy poco lo que ese estúpido haga con su vida; simplemente no quiero formar parte de eso. Ya dije que no soy vengativa.

El caso es que, por alguna razón misteriosa, de pronto tenía la oportunidad de darle una muy merecida lección y bueno… ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra del destino?

Bien dicen que la vida tiene maneras muy misteriosas de poner a cada quien en su lugar.

Lo de esta mañana fue tan solo el comienzo de una dulce y bien merecida revancha. A excepción por lo que sucedió con mi gato, debo admitir que las cosas no han estado tan mal. Creo que puedo sacarle bastante provecho a la situación por un largo tiempo, pero tendré que vigilar muy de cerca a ese idiota. Conociéndolo, seguro buscará la manera de conseguir sus estúpidas fotos y yo no puedo descuidarme. Esa serpiente es muy traicionera. Desde luego no cuenta con que soy más lista que él.

Perdida en mis cavilaciones, juego distraídamente con mi trenza rubia y miró como la nieve sigue cayendo por la ventana. Me encanta esta estación del año. Amo ver como las calles se cubren todas de blanco y el frío. No se compara con lo molesto del verano y todo ese odioso calor que no te permite hacer nada.

Frente a mí, Anna se encuentra sentada enviando compulsivamente mensajes de texto con su móvil. Estamos en una pequeña cafetería del centro de la ciudad y afuera está por oscurecer. Ha sido un día ocupado.

Una pequeña bandeja con dos vasos de chocolate y un cortado es depositada en la mesa.

El rubio novio de mi hermanita se sienta frente a mí, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella después de dejar nuestras bebidas. Yo le sonrío en agradecimiento extendiendo una mano para tomar uno de los chocolates. Pocas cosas hay capaces de reconfortarme como el olor del cacao.

—Ahora sí, quiero saber cómo lograste tener a Su Alteza bajo tus órdenes—me dice Kristoff, usando el sobrenombre con el que suele referirse a mi dolor de cabeza personal—. Ese tipo nunca hace que las cosas sean sencillas. Tienes que tenerlo bien agarrado de las pelotas si has conseguido que te obedezca en todo.

—Creo que no hay necesidad de mencionar nada que tenga que ver con las pelotas de ese estúpido—dice Anna haciendo una mueca de desagrado y sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

Yo sonrío burlonamente. Apenas y puedo contener la felicidad por este pequeño triunfo. Se siente aún mejor que el de las medallas que he ganado por el patinaje.

—No es la gran cosa—digo después de tomar un poco de mi bebida—. Solo lo estoy chantajeando con esas fotografías de las que te hablé. Él no quiere que su padre se entere de nada, así que no le queda de otra que aguantarse.

Por un instante yo misma me sorprendo de lo frías que han sonado mis palabras. "Chantajear" es una palabra fuerte para alguien como yo, que nunca se ha metido con nadie. En fin, ya le tocaba a ese pelirrojo.

—¿Y tú como conseguiste esas fotos? No creo que hayas estado siguiéndolo para captarlo en una de sus noches de parranda—replica Kristoff alzando una de sus cejas.

—Pues desde luego que no—no puedo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño al escuchar esa posibilidad. Quiero decir, por supuesto que no desperdiciaría mi tiempo en espiar a alguien tan vano como Westerguard. Hasta no hacer nada es más productivo que pensar en alguien como él—. Me las enviaron en un e-mail—respondo provocando que sus ojos castaños se abran con sorpresa.

—¿Quién te enviaría un e-mail con fotografías suyas?

—Eso es lo más extraño del asunto—digo reflexionando un poco—. Fue alguien desconocido, uso un correo anónimo. Cuando quise responderle había sido desactivado. Y la verdad no se me ocurre nadie que pueda hacer algo así.

—Pero ¿no te escribieron nada? Es muy extraño recibir ese tipo de cosas así como así—ahora es mi hermana la que habla pues por fin ha dejado su celular de lado—. ¡Es prácticamente un golpe de suerte!

Me encojo de hombros.

—Lo único que me decían en ese e-mail es que hiciera buen uso de esas fotos. Es algo retorcido si lo piensas bien, pero bueno—tomo otro sorbo de mi vaso—no es como si alguien fuera a salir lastimado por esto.

Solo Westerguard. Dulce, dulce venganza. Vaya que he comenzado a usar bien esas benditas imágenes.

—Alguien debe apreciarte mucho para haberte ayudado de semejante manera—señala Anna.

—O odiar demasiado a Hans—apunta Kristoff.

Mi hermanita asiente con la cabeza ante esta última afirmación y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Sea quien sea de quien estemos hablando, a final de cuentas me ha hecho un enorme favor. Su esfuerzo no será en balde.

—Y bueno Elsa, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer con esas fotos? ¿De verdad se las a enviar a su padre?—mi rubio amigo me observa con suspicacia mientras pienso en lo que le puedo responder—¿O cuánto tiempo más piensas aprovecharte del señor imbécil? Mira que estas cosas no ocurren todos los días.

—Lo sé y es por eso que pienso aprovechar todo lo que se pueda. Ese bastardo se va a enterar de quien soy.

Eso se escuchó demasiado rudo; tanto, que mi cuñado solo atina a observarme con una expresión de sorpresa aún mayor. No pude evitarlo.

Miro de reojo a mi hermana, quien milagrosamente no ha hablado hasta por los codos como es su costumbre. Ha estado un poco rara desde que salimos de casa a mediodía. La veo algo pensativa. Seguro que es por ese inútil de Westerguard.

Aún no se me olvida lo mal que se puso cuando ese cretino la ilusiono solo por jugar. Anna puede ser muy sensible y pensar que hay gente como él, que puede aprovecharse tan fácil de sus sentimientos, es algo que me repugna profundamente. Y también otra razón para seguir adelante con mis repentinos planes vengativos.

—Pero, ¿no te parece extraño que haya alguien allí afuera que te haya enviado sus fotos solo porque sí? Digo, eso es muy raro—la voz razonable de Kristoff vuelve a ponerme los pies sobre la tierra—. ¿No te da mala espina?

Frunzo mis labios y no puedo sino darle la razón. No soy tonta. Sí desconfié desde el primer momento en que esas imágenes estuvieron en mis manos y sí me hice muchas preguntas al respecto. Tantas, que estuve toda una noche pensando en el asunto, solo para llegar a la conclusión de que era muy poco probable que averiguara quien estaba detrás de todo. Y que de todas maneras, las cosas me favorecían. ¿Cómo podía ir en contra de aquello?

Los ojos azul verdosos de Anna se cruzan con los míos por un segundo y me doy cuenta de que me he quedado callada por un breve momento. Suspiro.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero ¿qué hago? Ya empecé a darle su merecido a ese idiota. No me voy a echar atrás.

—En eso tienes razón, no estaría bien retractarte. Y aquí entre nos, debo admitir que me parece bien que le estés dando una buena dosis de karma—él sonríe levemente y puedo apreciar un brillo divertido en su mirada—, ya era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos.

—Yo estoy empezando a preguntarme si esto en verdad es una buena idea.

Me toca asombrarme cuando por fin, Anna vuelve a hablar y dice lo que menos me esperaba. ¿Qué no se supone que ella estaba feliz con todo esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó arqueando una de mis cejas platinadas.

—A esa escena con ustedes dos en el baño esta mañana—siento como mis mejillas se ruborizan de golpe ante su respuesta—, ¿sabes Elsa? Si vas a aprovechar bien esta oportunidad es para que él sufra, no para que coquetee contigo. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

—¿De qué hablas? No me estaba coqueteando.

No lo estaba haciendo. A menos que con coquetear se refiera a alguien que no hace más que insultarte, quejarse y decir que tu mascota es una "jodida bola de pelos". ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Eso dices tú porque eres muy despistada como para saber cuándo un chico quiere conseguir algo contigo—declara Anna con completa seguridad y tengo que fruncir el entrecejo.

No soy despistada. La despistada es ella.

—Pero yo vi muy bien cómo te estaba mirando y conozco esa mirada a la perfección—prosigue ignorando mi expresión de disgusto—, está tramando algo. Contigo. Y eso no me gusta.

—Por favor, Anna. ¡No está tramando nada conmigo!

—Sí lo está—insiste testarudamente—. Elsa, el muy imbécil te comía con los ojos. Y lo peor es que tú no te diste cuenta. Pero te digo desde ya que no voy a dejar que intente nada ¡o le rompo la nariz de nuevo!

—Oye, oye, un momento—Kristoff la observa algo enfadado—, ¿estás celosa? ¿Por Westerguard?

—No es eso—se apresura Anna a negar devolviéndole la mirada con convicción—, ¡Dios, jamás pensaría en acercarme a él de nuevo! Y por lo mismo yo no quiero que se aproveche de mi hermana—suelto un bufido, no es por ofender pero al contrario de mi pequeña hermanita, presumo de no ser tan inocente como para dejarme embaucar por alguien tan malintencionado—. Además piénsalo bien Elsa, tú no eres así. ¿Qué comportarte de esta manera no te vuelve tan mala como él?

—No—respondo.

—No lo hace—agrega su novio.

—¿No eres tú quien siempre me dice que hay que actuar con madurez y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos? En serio hermana, no será bueno que pases tanto tiempo con él.

—Esto no es un impulso—le digo con tranquilidad—, sino una muy merecida lección de justicia. Todavía me acuerdo del mal momento que te hizo pasar y ahora le ha llegado el turno. Deberías estar de acuerdo con todo esto. Hoy en la mañana estabas muy entusiasmada.

—Eso fue antes de ver la cara de depredador que puso cuando los encontré en el baño—repone sarcásticamente.

—¡No lo digas así, Anna! Haces que suene enfermo.

—¡Es Hans! Él está enfermo.

—Bien, pues yo me encargaré de enseñarle un poco de respeto. Ya verán que luego de esto, no le quedarán ganas de volver a acercarse a mí ni de aprovecharse de nadie.

Kristoff suelta una risa burlona por mis palabras, anticipando algo bueno. Y tiene razón en hacerlo. Estoy completamente decidida. Nunca antes había hecho algo como fastidiar a alguien más, pero esta excepción tiene que valer la pena.

—¿No crees que quieres llevar esto un poquito lejos?—Anna levanta su mano y hace un gesto, casi llegando a juntar sus dedos pulgar e índice—Está bien que lo fastidies un poco, no digo que no. Solo no te le acerques demasiado ¿sí? Yo sé porque te lo digo.

—Escúchame bien, Anna—hablo con firmeza depositando secamente mi vaso de chocolate en la mesa—. Yo sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, no es como si llevara las de perder aquí. Además, Westerguard me debe varias… mejor dicho nos debe—me corrijo, observándola significativamente.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad yo ya superé eso…

—Pues yo no y te voy a decir una cosa—repongo con ahínco—. Estoy harta de ese tipo. Harta de que siempre nos esté fastidiando y en especial a mí. Él se merece todo lo que le haga a partir de ahora, porque es una mala persona y lo odio. ¡Y ya he soportado un año entero de acoso por su parte! ¡Se va a arrepentir! ¡Voy a hacer que se arrastre pidiendo compasión como la basura que es!

Es obvio que ni mi cuñado ni mi hermana se esperaban tales exclamaciones por mi parte; hasta yo me he sorprendido. Sé que no es muy común verme alzar la voz o perder la paciencia. Ahora, sus miradas castaña y verdosa respectivamente me observan con algo de asombro y temor.

Discretamente me aclaro la garganta y vuelvo a tomar entre mis manos el vaso de chocolate, reponiéndome de mi repentino arrebato. Ese Westerguard sí que sabe cómo hacerme perder la clase incluso cuando no está.

Un silencio embarazoso se crea entre nosotros e incómoda, vuelvo a sorber un poco de mi bebida. ¿No me vi demasiado extraña o sí?

—Yo sí quiero ver cómo se arrastra pidiendo compasión como la basura que es—dice Kristoff finalmente y yo agradezco que rompa la tensión.

Al menos alguien me apoya.

—¡Kristoff!—Anna lo mira con el ceño arrugado y yo no puedo hacer menos que sonreírle en agradecimiento.

—¿Qué? Anna, deja que tu hermana se divierta—me defiende él—. Estoy seguro de que ella no hará nada que ese tipo no se merezca.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan inmaduro? Siempre vas por ahí diciéndome que me comporte y todo eso.

—¿Tú desde cuándo eres tan amargada? ¡Relájate un poco, enana!

La pelirroja le saca la lengua antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Solo digo que lo voy a estar vigilando y pobre de él si se atreve a hacerte algo—dice con voz amenazante.

A como están las cosas, creo que quien debería preocuparse porque puedan hacerle algo es Westerguard y no yo, porque no pienso darle ni la menor tregua. Pero entiendo a Anna. A veces ella parece la mayor, cuando saca a relucir sus actitudes sobreprotectoras. Supongo que tengo suerte de tener a alguien como ella, que siempre esté dispuesta a defenderme.

—Gracias Anna, no te preocupes tanto por mí—le contestó guiñándole un ojo—, lo tengo todo bajo control. Ahora solo tengo que pensar en que va a ser lo próximo que haga para fastidiar a ese idiota.

Esta vez, es Kristoff quien vuelve a sonreír con socarronería antes de dirigirse a mí nuevamente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

* * *

><p>Es domingo por la mañana, muy temprano, pero la verdad es que a mí nunca me ha molestado madrugar. Sobre todo cuando es invierno. Me gusta salir de mi cama y asomarme a la ventana para ver como las calles siguen cubiertas de nieve, justo antes de que el sol comience a salir.<p>

Los ronquidos de la habitación de al lado me indican que Anna sigue profundamente dormida. No despertará hasta dentro de dos o tres horas, pues levantarse temprano jamás ha sido su fuerte.

Al igual que ella, mis padres deben estar todavía descansando en su dormitorio. Este día es el único que suelen tener a la semana completamente libre, ya que incluso los sábados, tienen que pasar la mayoría del tiempo al mando de la empresa familiar, que es una de las más grandes de la ciudad.

Después de desperezarme un poco, bajo rumbo a la cocina para servirle a _Marshmallow_ un poco de leche, no sin antes tomar mi móvil de la mesita de noche. Mi gato me sigue de cerca conforme bajo las escaleras.

Mientras le sirvo la ansiada bebida en su plato, busco un número en el teléfono y sonrío maliciosamente. Ha llegado la hora de proseguir con mis planes.

Aguardo a que mi víctima conteste, sentándome en flor de loto junto a mi minino y acariciando distraídamente su lomo. Sé que es cruel de mi parte llamar a las seis de la mañana de nuevo en domingo, puesto que soy la única que está levantada a esta hora. Pero como sea, el punto es molestar a Hans.

Jamás creí que podría llegar a disfrutar tanto de esto. Supongo que eso explica porque él es un cretino todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres?—su voz enfadada y adormilada me contesta al otro lado de la línea, bruscamente.

—Oh, ¿te desperté?—pregunto lo obvio solo para hacerlo enojar más y claro, sin sacar a relucir el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

—¿Tú que crees?—me dice con evidente sarcasmo y sonrío de lado, satisfecha—¿Con qué vas a joderme esta vez, Elsa? ¿Qué quieres ahora?—demanda impaciente.

Este sujeto no tiene problemas en ir directo al grano. Bueno, mejor así.

—Decirte que te prepares, porque hoy vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial y necesito que hagas unas cosas por mí—le respondo, regocijándome internamente al imaginar lo furioso que debe sentirse ahora—, ¿qué te parece, Westerguard?

—¿Qué me parece? Me parece una jodida mierda—contesta secamente—, ¿a qué demonios te refieres con "un lugar especial", copo de nieve? ¿Dónde te piensas que vamos a ir?

—Eso es una sorpresa, no seas curioso—replico burlonamente.

—Vete al carajo, mocosa.

Frunzo los labios. Este idiota necesita mejorar sus modales y cambiar su actitud si no quiere vérselas conmigo. "Mocosa", ¿que se cree al llamarme así? Solo me lleva dos años y se comporta como un niño de tres. No es como si él fuera la persona más madura en el mundo.

—Más te vale que me empieces a hablar con más respeto Hans, o lo vas a lamentar—lo amenazo gélidamente.

Puedo escuchar como murmura algo incomprensible, en tono molesto.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, Su Majestad?—lo escucho preguntar con sarcasmo.

Yo sin embargo, solo alzo una ceja al pensar en estas dos últimas palabras. "Su Majestad"… es uno de los tantos sobrenombres que usa para molestarme, pero por alguna razón, me parece que este ahora sí que viene al caso.

—Su Majestad, me gusta cómo suena eso—digo reflexivamente y no me pasa desapercibido el sonido que produce el pelirrojo al bufar; seguramente le ha chocado que no me molestara el apodo—, ¿sabes qué? Puedes usarlo de ahora en adelante cuando te dirijas a mí.

—No seas ridícula, Elsa.

—Su Majestad—le corrijo inmediatamente.

—Su Majestad—repite escuetamente—, ¿qué quiere que haga? ¿Cuál será mi castigo el día de hoy?—insiste irónicamente.

—Te espero en dos horas en mi casa y esta vez, no te vayas a retrasar.

—¿Ah sí? Pues creo que esta vez vas a tener que ser tú quien venga a buscarme, copo de nieve—me espeta con autosuficiencia—, porque ¿qué crees? Mi maldito auto sigue en reparación y no tengo un centavo para tomar el transporte. ¿Qué te parece eso, eh?

Mi semblante se vuelve sombrío mientras pienso en el valor que tiene este mentecato para querer molestarme, aun cuando podría arruinarle la vida en segundos. ¿Es qué nunca se cansa de ser un estúpido?

Sin embargo, no le daré la satisfacción de zafarse de esto con una excusa tan tonta. No señor, si quiere jugar, jugaremos. Ya veremos quién puede más al final del día.

—Muy bien, idiota—digo con tranquilidad—, pasaré por ti en un par de horas, solo porque hoy tengo bastante trabajo del que te tienes que ocupar.

—Te estaré esperando con ansias, reina de hielo—dice repleto de sarcasmo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y cuelgo, una vez que me ha indicado su dirección sin muchas ganas. _Marshmallow_ ha terminado con su desayuno, por lo que lo tomo en brazos y subo de nuevo a mi habitación, pensando en todas las cosas que hay que hacer en las próximas horas.

Espero que todo salga bien. No es que no pueda lidiar con Westerguard, pero el sitio al que iremos en serio es importante como para que lo eche todo a perder con sus comportamientos infantiles. Voy a tener a advertirle que no haga nada estúpido para tenerlo todo bajo control.

Rápidamente me dirijo a mi armario y saco unos jeans y un jersey de punto blanco, así como mi inseparable abrigo azul.

Antes de dirigirme a darme un baño, observo por la ventana como el cielo empieza a aclararse por completo y la nieve que cae una vez más, levantándome el ánimo. Algo me dice que este va a ser un buen día.

* * *

><p>Mi pequeño y moderno Volkswagen de color azul se desplaza por la calle en la que se ve una hilera de casas adineradas, buscando una en especial. Repentinamente, me detengo frente a un elegante portón metálico detrás del cual puede apreciarse un jardín enorme y una vivienda de considerable tamaño. Es mucho más grande que mi casa y debo admitir, también muy bonita.<p>

En el fondo, sé que no debería sorprenderme por el tamaño. Tengo entendido que la familia de Hans es una muy numerosa y que tiene varios hermanos.

Algo incómoda, me estaciono cerca de la entrada y bajo para presionar el timbre, esperando que él salga de inmediato. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que llegue unos diez minutos antes. Suelto un bufido. Bueno, más le vale estar listo porque la verdad es que me exaspera un poco esperar sin estar haciendo nada.

Una voz que no puedo distinguir y que decididamente no es la suya, me habla por el intercomunicador y le explico que lo estoy buscando a él. En vez de contestarme, la puerta se abre y por un instante dudo de si debo adentrarme en ese lugar o no.

Quiero decir, es su casa. La boca del lobo.

No obstante, al ver que no tengo más opción me encamino hacia la entrada y el portón vuelve a cerrarse detrás de mí con un sonido firme. Eso me da escalofríos.

Avanzo observando el amplio jardín que rodea el lugar y que está todo lleno de nieve; reparando en un rosedal con rosas blancas que se encuentra debajo de uno de los ventanales, debidamente protegido con algo de plástico para evitar que el frío afecte las flores. Son mis favoritas y aquí las tienen muy bien cuidadas. Ojalá tuviera uno así.

Dubitativamente subo los escalones del porche y toco a la puerta. No tardo mucho en escuchar unos pasos y enseguida un pelirrojo me abre la puerta. Pero no es Hans.

Debe ser uno de sus hermanos mayores, porque se parece bastante a él. Es más pecoso y parece tener unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Sus ojos castaños me observan de arriba a abajo de una manera que decididamente, no me gusta.

—Hola—me saluda con algo de coquetería—, ¿eres amiga de mi hermano?

—Soy su compañera—le digo inmediatamente.

Amigos, es una palabra demasiado lejana para la tensa relación que compartimos. Incluso compañeros nos queda muy grande, pero claro, no le voy a decir a su pariente que de hecho somos más bien rivales y que yo lo odio, tanto como él debe odiarme a mí.

—Interesante—dice sonriendo calculadoramente—, pero pasa, preciosa. Hace frío afuera—se hace a un lado para reiterarme su invitación.

Apretando los labios en una línea fina, me adentro en la vivienda, pues sería ilógico y descortés rechazar su sugerencia. Solo espero que Hans no se tarde mucho.

—Siéntate—me dice mi anfitrión señalando un mullido sofá en la sala de estar.

Todo adentro se ve bastante lujoso. Su familia parece tener muy buen gusto y bastante dinero. Claro que ya es por todos sabido que los Westerguard son gente muy acomodada y es en parte por eso, que el menor de sus hijos puede resultar tan arrogante y odioso.

Tomo asiento seguida de su hermano mayor, quien no duda en hacer lo mismo a mi lado sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Me remuevo en mi lugar con incomodidad.

—¿Se irá a tardar mucho tu hermano?—le pregunto tratando de ignorar su mirada.

—No lo sé, el estúpido es un holgazán, seguro que apenas está levantándose—me contesta y yo levanto una de mis cejas rubias—. No es muy madrugador que digamos.

Lo sé, por eso lo desperté. Espero que lo que me dice no sea cierto y el aludido tenga a bien aparecerse en cualquier momento. Ya me entraron unas inmensas ganas de largarme de aquí.

Otra persona entra a la estancia en la que estamos y volteo a verle, algo sorprendida. Se trata de un muchacho igual al que me recibió, tanto así, que sería difícil diferenciarlos de no ser porque el que acaba de llegar usa el pelo un poco más largo. Son gemelos idénticos.

El recién llegado me observa con sumo interés y esboza una sonrisa que pretende ser encantadora.

—Hola—saluda usando el mismo tono supuestamente seductor con el que me ha hablado su gemelo—, no sabía que teníamos visitas.

—Viene a buscar al enano—responde el otro.

—¿Ah sí?—el nuevo pelirrojo se sienta en un sillón cercano al sofá en el que estamos brindándome toda su atención. Odio que me miren—, ¿eres la novia de Hans o algo así?—inquiere con algo de mofa.

Mis cejas se juntan un poco, con indignación ante lo que está insinuando. Lo peor es que también puedo sentir un ligero rubor que cubre mis mejillas.

—No, idiota—el primer gemelo le da una palmada en la nuca—, tan solo es su compañera de clases. ¿Quién va a querer salir en serio con ese neurótico? ¿Te imaginas? Apenas puede soportarse él mismo.

Bueno, en eso tengo que darle la razón.

—Es cierto—le concede el segundo sobándose levemente la parte trasera de la cabeza—, además se ve como una chica inteligente. Y nadie con el cerebro suficiente se acercaría a ese inútil.

—Sí, es un tipo de mierda.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. No es que no esté de acuerdo con sus opiniones respecto a Hans, pero ¿qué no se supone que no deberían hablar así de él? Son sus hermanos y se ve a leguas que no están bromeando. Yo jamás diría cosas desagradables de Anna.

Está bien que yo odie a ese cretino pero no estoy tan segura de si ellos deberían hacerlo.

—Como sea, ya que parece que ese perdedor se va a tardar—el segundo gemelo vuelve a observarme—, cuéntanos un poco de ti. ¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?

Me contengo de bufar ante el pretencioso adjetivo, limitándome a responder.

—Elsa.

La sola mención de mi nombre basta para que ambos abran los ojos con sorpresa, como si de repente estuvieran frente a una celebridad o algo. Se miran entre sí de forma significativa y luego, una sonrisa de burla aparece en sus rostros.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Elsa?—repite el que está sentado junto a mí, sin quitar su expresión guasona—¿Elsa D'Arendel?—pregunta mencionando mi apellido con malicia y obteniendo un asentimiento de mi parte.

¿Estos tipos me conocen?

—¡Elsa!—exclama el otro gemelo con alegría y el mismo brillo malicioso en los ojos que tiene su par—¿Así que tú eres el pequeño dolor de cabeza de nuestro hermanito? Déjanos decirte que en esta casa somos grandes admiradores tuyos.

Ahora sí frunzo el ceño fuertemente. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Habrán visto mis competencias de patinaje o algo así?

—Cualquier persona que logre herirle el orgullo a Hans y molestarlo de la manera en que lo haces, se merece nuestro respeto.

Al parecer no las han visto.

—Y más si se trata de una chica tan bonita como tú.

—Oh sí, no eres nada como te imaginábamos cuando ese mierda se queja de ti. ¿Cómo es que suele llamarla?

—"La reina de hielo", "copo de nieve del mal", "esa jodida mocosa"—el que está hablando va enumerando algunos apodos con sus dedos, que me son muy familiares.

—Pero tú no eres una mocosa, ¡eres toda una mujer!

—Y vaya que lo es, ya veo porque el enano está tan resentido. ¿Lo mandaste bien a freír espárragos, eh?

—Tal como dijiste, es una chica inteligente.

—Muy inteligente.

Estoy empezando a marearme entre los comentarios que hacen estos dos. ¿Solo me conocen por cómo su hermano se queja de mí y ya dicen admirarme por eso? Algo anda mal con estas personas. Así no es como se trata a la familia. Si yo fuera ellos, me habría echado a mí misma de la casa en este preciso momento.

Sí, ya sé que mi línea de pensamiento no es lógica y que de hecho, debería sentirme halagada y hasta divertida con todo lo que me dicen. Pero demonios, no es así. Rayos, creo que comienzo a entender porque Hans es como es. ¿Quién no se volvería un asqueroso manipulador y sin consideración por los sentimientos de los demás cuando tiene hermanos cómo estos?

Sin embargo también estoy sorprendida de que sepan de mí. Y aún más de que estén sugiriendo que yo soy quien fastidia a su hermano. Eso no es así, ¡él es quien me fastidia a mí y vuelve de mi vida algo imposible! Yo no hago más que defenderme de sus acosos. Quizá a veces discutimos en las escasas clases que compartimos y lo dejo un poco en ridículo, al demostrar que sé más que él, pero bueno, eso no es mi culpa. Fuera de las aulas, definitivamente soy yo la víctima.

Yo.

—Creo que nosotros tres nos vamos a llevar muy bien, bonita—me dice uno de los gemelos y yo me permito dudar de esa afirmación.

—Gracias—respondo fríamente—eso es muy… amable, considerando que ni siquiera sé sus nombres.

—De verdad, que descuido de parte nuestra—habla otra vez el que tengo sentado a mi lado—. Me llamo Frederik y mi gemelo, es Karl.

—Enteramente a tu disposición—menciona el aludido volviendo a poner una sonrisa seductora y siendo imitado por el otro.

Carajo, esto es como ver una doble versión más vieja y bizarra de Hans. Da miedo.

—Entonces… su hermano les ha hablado de mí—afirmo yo, optando por ignorar sus insinuaciones y sinceramente intrigada por cómo es que tengo admiradores… si de verdad se le puede llamar así a estos dos.

—Pues no exactamente, pero no es muy consciente cuando piensa en voz alta. Y en esta casa, las paredes oyen.

—A veces dice tu nombre cuando está dormido.

Me ruborizo otra vez. No necesitaba escuchar eso.

—Y claro, conservamos buenas amistades en la Universidad que nos han comentado cuanto lo detestas—dice Frederik—. Nos graduamos hace un año, ¿sabes? Pero ya estamos al tanto de todos los desaires que le has hecho a ese pequeño idiota. Algo que encuentro sumamente admirable.

—Muy admirable—coincide Karl.

De acuerdo, estos deben ser los peores hermanos del mundo. Jamás en mi vida creí decir esto, pero me compadezco de Hans. Casi hasta me siento tentada de dejarlo en paz con las dichosas fotografías… casi.

Y por otra parte, ¿qué es eso de que hay gente enterada acerca de cómo nos tratamos? No pensé que llamáramos tanto la atención. Eso no me gusta para nada.

—Lo que me lleva a una importante cuestión—agrega Karl—¿Qué haces aquí buscándolo? No creo que quieras malgastar lo que te queda del fin de semana con él.

—No a menos que se trate de algo muy urgente—señala su mellizo.

—O inevitable.

—Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que aguantar a ese cretino.

Estos chicos van a terminar mareándome. ¿Qué les importa para qué vine a buscar a su hermano? Par de entrometidos.

Estoy por soltar una excusa cuando unos pasos bajan las escaleras y de un momento a otro, veo aparecer a mi persona menos favorita ante nosotros. Sus ojos verdes se muestran consternados al encontrarse conmigo en medio de sus hermanos y después, adquieren una expresión seria y enfadada.

—¡Hablando del rey de Roma!—exclama Frederik—Hey, idiota. ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? Todavía no es mediodía.

—Alguien se ha esforzado por madrugar.

—¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?

El tono de voz con el que ha hecho la pregunta es tranquilo, pero esconde un velado tono de amenaza que me pone alerta. Se nota que Hans de veras no se lleva bien con sus hermanos y la mirada que ahora les dirige, muestra el más absoluto desdén, cosa que a ellos no parece importarles. Eso es deprimente.

—Solo estábamos hablando con tu compañera. Es muy linda—aprieto mis labios ante la larga mirada de apreciación que me ofrece Karl. Una que me da ganas de acudir corriendo a la estación de policía más cercana y sacar una orden de restricción en contra de él.

—Pues déjenla. No tiene nada de qué hablar con ustedes.

Hans avanza hasta mí y cierra su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, haciendo que me levante de mi asiento. En otras circunstancias me habría quejado, pero lo cierto es que ahora lo único que quiero es salir de aquí. Estoy cansada de estos dos.

—No seas celoso, hermanito. Déjala que se quede un rato, estábamos charlando de lo más bien antes de que tú llegaras.

—Seguro que está mejor en nuestra compañía que teniéndote que soportar a ti.

Rio para mis adentros con sarcasmo. Por más que me cueste aceptarlo, eso es totalmente falso.

—Silencio, maricas—les espeta el menor con su habitual arrogancia—. Vámonos—añade antes de arrastrarme con él hasta la entrada de la casa.

—Jódete, Hans.

—Hasta luego, Elsa. Vuelve cuando quieras—uno de ellos me guiña un ojo—. Cuando tú quieras.

Eso no va a pasar. De hecho, voy a procurar no volver a acercarme a esta casa en la vida. Hans tiene hermanos muy extraños. Si así son estos dos, ¿cómo serán los demás? Escuché por ahí que tenía doce.

Sin decir una palabra, atravesamos la puerta que él cierra con un golpe seco y bajamos los escalones del portal. Su mano aún está sujetando mi muñeca con algo de fuerza y tengo que darle un tirón para que me suelte. Puedo ver claramente que se siente enojado por el breve encuentro con los mellizos. No es como si pudiera culparlo.

—¿Tus hermanos son así todo el tiempo?—le pregunto rompiendo el silencio que nos envuelve conforme caminamos fuera del jardín.

En vez de responderme, veo como esboza una sonrisa de lado con petulancia.

—¿Con qué piensas torturarme hoy, copo de nieve? ¿Tu gato necesita una manicura o algo?—inquiere satíricamente.

Capto la indirecta de inmediato. No piensa hablarme en absoluto sobre su familia y tampoco es como si en verdad me importara. Me encojo de hombros.

—Te dije que íbamos a ir a un lugar especial.

—Grandioso.

Ingresamos a mi auto y enseguida debo encender la radio para suplantar la silenciosa tensión que se ha establecido entre ambos. Por buena parte del trayecto, dos o tres canciones de moda suplantan la falta de palabras en el interior del vehículo. El pelirrojo se mantiene mirando por la ventana y yo con la vista al frente.

—Ya en serio, Elsa. ¿A dónde carajos vamos? ¿No crees que debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa que estés planeando el día de hoy?

Sus preguntas reclaman mi atención de manera inesperada y por el rabillo del ojo, me doy cuenta de que se ha vuelto hacia mí.

—Te dije que era una sorpresa—respondo, disfrutando de fastidiarlo como él suele hacer la mayoría del tiempo—. No me dirás que tienes miedo de lo que estoy planeando para que me ayudes hoy, ¿o sí?

—Sí.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibuja en mis labios, como un acto reflejo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me está gustando esto de tener el poder.

—Mira, ya estamos llegando—le digo conforme me voy acercando hasta nuestro destino—. Es justo aquí, Westerguard.

Empiezo a estacionarme afuera del mencionado sitio, sin procurar perderme su reacción. Esta vale oro. Al principio, su ceño se arruga mirando hacia mi ventana e inspeccionando el lugar al que acabo de referirme, y que es visible desde la misma. Después, sus ojos verdes muestran algo de incredulidad y confusión. Entonces enarca una ceja y me ve a mí.

—¿Es en serio?—replica—¿Qué hacemos aquí? No entiendo una mierda.

—Digamos que es por una buena causa.

—¿Sí? Pues yo no me entero de nada.

Hans regresa a observar a través de mi ventana desde mi asiento, con obvio desconcierto. Estoy segura de que ya ha alcanzado a ver cuál es la institución donde nos detuvimos y no se esperaba esto.

Con gesto de suficiencia, me vuelvo también para observar hacia afuera, topándome con el enorme letrero que pone en letras doradas "Casa Hogar para Niños Arendelle".

Ha llegado la hora de darle un par de lecciones a este idiota.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hay copos de nieve? ¿Ya preparándose para el fin de semana? :3<p>

Yo me he pasado para actualizar esta pequeña historia, en este momento mis niveles de Helsa están al 101%. Como ven, nuestra querida reino de hielo no se detiene ante nada para fastidiar al pelirrojo y planea hacerle pasar unos momentos interesantes en el nuevo sitio al que acaban de llegar. ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahí dentro? Jejejejeje.

El capítulo de hoy no tuvo mucha interacción entre nuestra parejita, pero yo espero remediar eso en el siguiente. Este era más que nada para explicar como es que Elsa consiguió hacerse con las dichosas fotos, (o bueno medio explicar, porque seguro se quedaron igual con lo del e-mail anónimo xD) y abordar el punto de vista de ella, y como es que se siente al tener el poder de molestar por una vez en su vida. ¿Verdad que es un encanto? Y que decir de sus momentáneos arrebatos de rencor hacia su némesis, cuando habla acerca de vengarse de él, jajajaja.

Y ya pueden ver que también tuve a bien incluir a dos de sus hermanos, explicando de paso porque Hans es tan cretino. Pobre, siempre le toca sufrir con familiares desequilibrados; aunque tengo que admitir que me reí un buen rato describiendo a esos gemelos del mal. ¿Qué piensan de ellos, eh?

Es hora de contestar reviews sin cuenta:

_F_: Jajajaja, sí, el capítulo anterior tuvo bastantes malas palabras pero yo lo advertí al inicio del fin. xD Ese pelirrojo necesita que alguien le lave la boca con jabón. :P

_HiCookieMonster_: Todos amamos que Elsa sea tan mala con nuestro idiota favorito. :3 Voy a ver si meto tus sugerencias para fastidiar más adelante, jajaja. ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Yo me largo en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!


End file.
